A Thousand Years
by Alex Wolfe 23
Summary: Real life meets animated. Read, favorite, and follow. PREVIEW: He walks up to me with a proud smile. A large gulp forms in the pit of my stomach. He's the one from my dreams. As much as I don't want to be, I am attracted to him like a magnet.
1. The Boy in my Nightmares

A Thousand Years

KICKIN' IT/ADVENTURE TIME Story

Made by The person who typed this *duh

This is the updated version for the new readers to actually get it. You're Welcome.

~As much as I don't want to be, I am attracted to him like a magnet~

Kim's POV:

I kick the orange sparkly star onto the ceiling. The tape works. Catherine {Kim calls her Cat and some of their other friends} throws me a black sticky sparkly star. I kick it to the ceiling. It sticks. Breathing heavily I look at Garret. {He is kind of like prince gumball in Adventure Time. You guys were asking 'Who's Garret?' So he is like her crush…..for now}.

"What are these for anyway?"

"These are for the Halloween party at school; I'm just making sure they stick to the ceiling."

"That sounds cool. Are you going with anyone?" I whack Cat on the shoulder.

I lean over to her. She's pretty short for being 16.

"Shush he is dating Jessica."

"Oh sorry."

She mumbles and brushes her light brown/ dark blonde hair out of her face. He sets the tape down on the table next to him.

"Actually I don't anymore."

"What happened?"

"It's personal."

He mumbles.

"Oh we should go anyway."

Me and Catherine head for the door. Garret stops us.

"Wait."

I turn back around.

"Yeah?"

He walks closer to me. And by close I mean real close.

"Would you like to come as my date?"`

I stutter uncontrollably.

"Really?"

Excitement builds inside me.

"Pals of course."

My heart shatters into millions of pieces. For a spilt second my real smile of happiness fades, making me put on a fake smile.

"Okay I'll see you there."

He waves good bye after we get to the end of his drive way. We walk to my house several blocks away. Once we get in my backyard we go into my tree house me and my parents built before my mom went away. My mom was having an affair with somebody, I've even seen him in my nightmares. I sit down in a bean bag by the window. Cat comes up after me and plays with the huge slinky I got for Christmas last year. I lean my head against the back of the bean bag chair. Cat speaks up.

"Are you sad about the 'pals' thing?"

She uses quotations for pals with the slinky.

"Yeah."

I say looking out the window. She sits next to me in the other bean bag chair.

"He likes you."

"I thought that too Cat."

I look at her.

"You should tell him how you feel Kim."

"I'll tell him at the dance….we need costumes!"

She eyes become wide as dinner plates. She jumps off of the bean bag chair and runs out. What the hell? I follow her out of my house, down the street and into her house. She runs upstairs and brings down to black garbage bags one in each hand. She leads me into the living room pulling on my wrist. I sit down and watch her unzip one of the bags. She reveals black flats; knee high socks with blue stripes, blue short skirt, and blue long sleeve t-shirt, light green and dark green backpack and a little white hat with bunny ears that flop down to the sides and the hat straps around your neck by a button. Cat puts the costume in my hands.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's your costume."

I look at the costume back at her then back at the costume then back at her.

"This is a costume?"

"Yeah it's from Adventure Time."

She picks up the other garbage bag with the other costume in it. I stare at her in confusion.

"What is Adventure Time?"

She gasps like I should know what 'Adventure Time' is. I roll my eyes.

"It the most awesomeness bestest cartoon on cartoon network!"

"Bestest isn't even a word."

She shrugs it off like I said nothing. She checks her watch and squeals.

"It's on!"

She grabs my wrist and pulls me over onto the couch. She turns on the TV and sits next to me. After about 30 minutes we watch the pilot of Adventure Time. I laughed several times to myself because Jake is pretty funny. Cat shakes my shoulders.

"Well?"

"That was hilarious but Finn is a boy I'm not."

I toss the costume over on the other couch.

"But you can be like Finn but a girl."

"You mean gender swap?"

"Yeah!"

"What will my name be then?"

"Her name is Fiona."

"I'm not looking like a freak with no Jake. Are you going to be Jake?"

"No I'm going to be Cake."

I look at her in disbelief.

"What is Cake?"

"Yeah that's why I should be her. She a cat and my name is cat."

She giggles and twirls her hair. I never told her this but she is such a blonde sometimes. She stops.

"I'll show you my costume. She unzips the garbage bag to reveal a short white skirt a tail coming out of the butt, light brown boots and a jacket with light brown stops on it and a cat face on it. I'm guessing that Cake.

"Where did you get these anyway?"

I say interested.

"I got them at the Comic con a few weeks ago. Can you please dress up as her please?!"

Cat begs and gets on her knees.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please oh please!? Pretty please?!"

"Alright I'll wear it!"

"Yes!"

Days later:

I put on the costume. I kind of look like Fiona. I put my bangs on the right side of my face. I sigh heavily. We're just pals that's it. Nothing more. Cat comes from out of the restroom in her costume. She can tell I'm not up to this.

"What's wrong Kim?"

"He doesn't like me Cat I can tell."

"Okay but you're going to ask him anyway."

"Alright whatever."

We get into my punch bug and drive to Seaford high. We park at the closest parking spot to the front door as possible. When we walk in rock song is playing but I don't know who sings it. The gym is decorated with the stars we put to Garret's ceiling at his house. The gym is orange and black like the table cloths, the punch is red like blood, the dance floor has lights scattering back and forth. Me and Cat look around the gym amazed. We first go to one the tables and pour us a drink of punch. Cat help this whole thing come to this so she left me at the punch bowl to deal with something about the band that's going to play on stage. Great. I have a date with a boy I have a crush on but he thinks were only friends and he's not here yet. I lean against the table.

I feel out of place without Cat. Yeah she can be a major blonde but she is like the third or second most popular girl in this school. She makes me feel like I'm popular when she's around but she's not. {This is Enchanted by Taylor Swift in the ~ things} I usually come with Cat to all of the things she does for this school and this is like the forth thing this month. Some people come around and talk to me. I fake laughs and smiles. Even though 500 kids are in the gym with me it feels like I'm alone and the gym is old and lonely. All these kids either changed their look or themselves to look more attractive or they are bullied by the people who are fake because they're not. I walk around the gym trying to find something to do. I walk back out to the empty hallway. No sign of Garret. He ditched me. I sigh and lean my shoulder against the brick wall. A car engine turns off and car doors open and close. I don't feel like moving so I stay put. I hear the front door to school open and close from down the hall.

Hard footsteps echo down the hall to my ears. I wonder if that's the band or something. The footsteps get closer and closer and closer. The footsteps are right around the corner. I roll my eyes. It's probably some jerk. The footsteps turn the corner. Damn. The boy standing a few feet away from me is hot. He has a red/black guitar in a shape of an axe in one hand and a microphone with a stand in the other. He has brownish/blackish hair covering his neck, a plaid red shirt, black skinny jeans red converse and he is pale but he is so hot. He walks up to me with a proud smile. A large gulp forms in the pit of my stomach. He's the one from my dreams. _**As much as I don't want to be, I am attracted to him like a magnet.**_

"Hey where's the gym?"

"Don't you go here?"

That came out like I'm annoyed with his presence. He looks surprised I said that, he raises his eyebrows.

"No….I'm going here this November. I'm in the band."

"I bet your parents are elated of joy."

I snicker under my breath.

"Look I'm not trying to be rude….."

"You sure are acting like it."

I mumble to myself. Now I feel like a piece of shit. He rolls his eyes.

"I'll find the gym myself."

He walks past me leaving me feel bad.

"Hey."

I turn around. The boy is standing there a couple feet away.

"What?"

He looks at me up and down.

"Nice ass bitch."

My mouth drops open to saying something but nothing comes out. He snickers at my expression and turns another corner leaving me shocked. He cannot just talk to me like that. Why do I feel like I should have giggled at his comment? Why do I feel like that's normal? Should I yell something back at him? Why do I feel enchanted that I met him? Am I really falling for a guy I don't know from my nightmares? Ugh! I run back quickly to the gym to find Cat.


	2. The Girl of my Dreams

Thanks for the reviews and views. I didn't know this story would get reviews over night when I was sleeping. Here's the chap. Laters losers!

* * *

~That moment when you meet someone. You just say I'm so lucky to have someone like you.~

Kim's POV:

Those words play back again and again in my head.

_Nice ass bitch._

Over and over.

I finally snap out of that trance. I run down to the gym. When I walk in the gym looks like a wreck. There's no adults here? What is wrong with this school? I side step and walk over trash and people making out on the floor. Disgusting. A huge crowd of people are still dancing and things I don't know what they're doing. I see Cat over by the girl's restroom leaning against the stage. I run up to her. Her face looks disappointed.

"What's wrong Cat?"

I lean against the stage next to her my back against it.

"This dance is ruined!"

She throws her hand up pointing to how wreck it is.

"It's not that bad."

"Well where's the band?"

"Right here."

A voice says behind us. We both turn around. Great it's that one boy. And he has his shirt off. Man is he ripped. I look directly at his face trying not to look down at his six pack. He has a black panther on his right arm, a tiger on the left, flames on forearms, on the right side of his neck is a skull (covered by his hair), on the side of his neck (covered by his hair) is Jesus's hands holding a cross necklace, the back of his neck is a cross with angel wings and on his back is a symbol going down his spine. I get lost in his big brown eyes. He looks at me in the eyes. He claps his hands in my face. I shake my head quickly back to reality.

"What?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Are you going to be a bitch or be nice and help us with this stuff?"

I cough and make sure I know what I'm going to say.

"I would be happy to."

I walk over and grab one of the guitars. I walk up to the stage and set it on the right side in the front on stage. After about 15 minutes me, the boy and at got everything on stage. I feel a warm arm touch my shoulder. Chills go up and down my spine like millions of spiders. I turn around. The boy stands in front of me with a smirk? I haven't seen him smile.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me get everything on stage."

"You're welcome…"

I feel like I should ask him his name.

"What's your name?"

He chuckles at my question.

"What's so funny?"

"You should've asked that when we were in the empty hallway but…."

He steps back and holds out his hand.

"I'm Jack Anderson."

It plays over and over again in my head.

_Jack Anderson._

Over and over. Like a song on a record.

_Jack Anderson._

I snap out of the trance. I look down at his hand reach out to mine. I willing shake his hand.

"I'm Kim Crawford. Nice to meet you."

Electricity shoots up my arm, down my spine and through my body. Over all the loud music and people partying I heard that electricity. I jerk my hand back. I rub my hand trying to convince myself I didn't feel that electricity. I look back up at him embarrassed. A smirk forms on his face. He steps closer to me almost making my face touch his chest since I'm so short. I look up at him. He has the biggest, dumbest smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Kim. I don't bite."

There is something about him that he isn't like other guys. Mysterious personality….no. Punk rocker ego…..no. Badass look…no. I get a feeling that it's more dark and mysterious than his personality. I hear Jack calling my name.

"Kim?"

I snap out of that trance again. I smile in embarrassment at him. He snickers. We both stay quiet not knowing what to say. I look at his facial features looking for an expression. Surprisingly there isn't. He looks at my facial features up and down curious. Our eyes meet and the music vanishes from my ear drums. I feel like gravity is pulling us closer together. I close my eyes waiting for our lips to connect. I hear Cat screaming my name hurting my ear drums. I open my eyes and cover my ears. Cat walks form behind a curtain.

"Kim I need help with the….."

She notices how close me and Jack are. Jack steps away from me.

"Nothing happened."

She opens her mouth but doesn't say anything. She squeals and pulls behind the curtain away from Jack. Jack raises his eyebrows while she pulls me away. She hides me behind the blue curtain.

'What happened right there?"

She asks excitedly.

"Nothing happened."

I say looking at my black flats. She talks to me like my mother does.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford that was not nothing that was like…..like….."

Her eyes wander off to something behind me.

"…..what the hell?"

She squints trying to see whatever she is looking at better.

"What?"

She pulls me to turn around. I see nothing weird about this.

"It's just Jack tuning his guitar."

She points to his hip. Oh my god. On his hip has a tattoo that says

'Free at Last

11.26.00'

In cursive. I gasp loudly only for me and Cat to hear. That the day they found my mom's body in the country in this abandened barn. Bloody and her arms ripped off. Tears come out of my eyes.

Flashback:

Rain patters down the windows. I look out speechless at the abandon barn. My dad told me not to go in. He didn't say why he just said 'no' sternly like my life depended on it. Police and an abumalce were there to but I had my volume up on my DSI so I couldn't hear the alarms. I swing my short legs back and forth waiting for him come out. My dad's sobs make me not look if my doggie on Nintendo got the tennis ball. I look out the window again to see my dad trying to get out of the man's grip with the badge. I was seven. I didn't know why he was crying so I just went to ask him. I put on my windbreaker and get out of the car, closing the door behind me. I run up to him interested. He doesn't notice me standing there. I watch his eyes fill with tears. I look at what he's looking at. The men with the ER signs on their backs pick something up and put it on this bed thingy. They push it up to roll it across the mud. I run over to look at it. Maybe it's my dog like in Nintendo. When he's sick you just take him to the vet and take him home then he's all better. I get on my tippy toes to see what it is. Mommy. She had blood and scars all over her. I was only seven but I could tell she wasn't breathing. When I realized she was dead I was praying to god to make her come back. My mommy said whenever I'm sad or lonely I pray to god. Well I didn't hear him say anything back. For as long as I can remember I would hear a voice inside my head. I'm not sure if it was a woman or man someone close or someone unknown. I ran over to my dad crying. He picks me up and I cry on his shoulder.

End of Flashback:

I wipe the tears away with the back of my hands. Cat hugs me and rubs my back. I quickly blow my nose with a tissue. I throw it away and turn to Cat.

"What do you think that means?"

She asks.

"It says free at last. I'm not sure what that means. I don't think it's a coincidence about that date."

Cat's eyes get big.

"Do you think he had something to do with…?"

Cat hugs me. I feel tears in my eyes again. After I cry in the girl's bathroom for about five minutes I realize something. If Jack does have something to do about my mom's death. Which I don't believe. I can't really look at him and see the same person. Can I? Or is it just a coincidence about that date? I walk out of the restroom out of tears. Some guys are on stage getting ready from school. I haven't seen them in my classes and in hallways. The guy with the black bass is Jerry. He has hit on almost every girl in school except for the lunch ladies. {I am not using Eddie, Milton or Rudy in this story. Sorry. I just thought to replace them with characters more interesting. Sorry Milton fans, Eddie fans and Rudy fans. Maybe you'll like the new characters} the boy with the other bass is Emmett. He's nice when he wants to be. The boy setting up one of the microphones to the right height is Mike. He's quiet but he is friends with pretty much everyone. The boy setting up the drums is Jasper. He's the kind of guy you don't want to mess with. (I wonder how I know how they act and their personalities). He notices me looking at him. He gives me a death glare. I swear for a split second his eyes flickered black. Creeper. After I stop staring at Jasper Jack walks over to him. It looks like Jack is mad about something.

Jack's POV:

I see Jasper looking at Kim. His eyes flicker black. What is he trying to do? Give away our secret? Like my dad would do I walk over to him. I look down at him.

"What the hell are you doing Jasper?"

"I'm setting up drums dumbass. What do you think I'm doing?"

He goes back to tightening the bolt on his drums with a wrench making it turn left. Loosening it. Yeah I'm the dumbass here. I pull him up by his collar, he obeys since I'm older, stronger, taller and I can kick his ass if I wanted to. I let go of it when he is standing up.

"I saw you flicker you're eyes black when you looked at Kim. Are you trying to give it away?"

He pulls me aside.

"Of course I am. We have moved seven times this year because of one of us blowing away our secret."

"Okay that wasn't us. That was you. Some girl got between all of us all seven times and you told her like it's shit. Well it's not. This is who we are. So quit giving away our secret or were going to have to move again."

I turn around my back facing him.

"How can I do that when we are going to live until the world ends?"

I turn back around and face him.

"Maybe you can find a girl that's like us than that girl over there."

He smiles like a child on Halloween.

"You like her."

He pokes my stomach. I stop him.

"No I don't."

_I say trying to convince myself._ He keeps saying it over and over.

"You like her."

"I don't."

"You like her."

"I don't."

"You like her just admit it."

"I don't like her!"

I whisper/scream at him. He finally shuts up. I run my hand through my hair.

"Even if I did like her that way we can't be together."

"Why not?"

He is so dumb sometimes. I have told him a least three times already since I told him about Kim today.

"You know what we are and what she is. Just forget about it."

I turn back around walking away. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Jack…"

I shrug it off. I look back at him.

"I said forget about it."

I say coldly. I hiss in between the words. He steps back putting up his hands in defense. I walk to the microphone and he goes back to his drums. I swing my guitar over my head onto my shoulder. Before I get the crowd's attention. The words I said play back in my head.

_You know what we are and what she is. Just forget about it?_

Hopefully he can forget about it because I can't.

I look up at Kim. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back at her.

_I don't think I won't anytime soon either._


	3. Who is Jack Anderson?

~WHO IS JACK ANDERSON?

3 days earlier: {You know before the dance and where the story begins. You know what I mean}

Jack's POV:

I slip out of my black and slick or course Lamborghini. A chuckle escapes my lips. Chicks dig my Lamborghini. Slamming the door, grabbing the keys from the engine I start to make my way towards the sunken mansion. The full moon holds it's self perfectly overhead. A howl gets my attention. My nose sniffs quickly and my ears twitch to hear even better. I grow my fangs and quickly jerk in that direction. I hiss with baring my teeth. Another howl comes from north.

Man I hate werewolves. Other than the Fire and the Dragon clans/packs the Werewolves I hate the most. It was just meant to be that way, like the Fire and Dragon not liking each other but not as much as Fire to Werewolves, Dragon to Vampires, Vampires to Fire, and lastly Vampires to Werewolves. They hate one another but not as much as the other hatred. It's confusing but learning about the four clans/packs gives a boost in your intelligence about them when it's been at least 500 years in total. I've been alive since your great, great, great, great, great, great, great - and at least twenty more- grandpa got his first look at the world.

I turn back around walking into the white mansion. The rooms are dark. Yeah were vampires but we don't sparkle or turn to ashes when light is on us. It does Yeah I've seen Dracula and Twilight. What a bunch of bullshit. The combat boots stringed onto my feet with barbed wire-just to look badass-hit the floor in the condor hard.

I faintly see two figures on the couch but not that clearly. I reach over to flick on the overhead light. Alice is gripping my best friends hair, as Emmett is hold her hips in a very unusual way. I then realize they're kissing.

"What the hell guys? This place is called a public living room. "

Hearing them get off the couch tells me they stopped. Their faces are so red tomatoes over their pale skin. Embarrassed much? Alice blushes and walks away. She's pretty shy even though I've known her for about around the 200 to 400 years mark. Emmett is still blushing a bright, bright red.

"Jack that wasn't….."

"Come on Emmett. You know that was more than you think it was."

I say with overjoyed expression, one my best friends and my girl like sister. Who wouldn't be happy?

"But what about the brother pact with Jerry? I have a girlfriend, Jerry is very close to having one, you don't have a girlfriend."

"I'm sure I'll find my true love soon then later."

He pats me on the shoulder, follows where ever Alice went. A deep voice booms around the house.

'Jack. I need you to come see me in my office.'

I roll my eyes. Now that's my dad. He can be an ass but when he needs you he's right there beside you.

'NOW!'

The voice booms. Now that's what it's like when he's an ass. "You're in trouble!" Jerry's voice says behind me. I turn on guard for anything he throws at me. Jerry runs by using his super speed but the thing is, he's slow for some reason in my vision. Shrugging like it's nothing, I trip him as he's going slow-in my vision. He looks at me astonished when he falls down. I use my powers, like always, to run into his office. Maybe get a root beer on the way. Cause I did. I slam down into the black leather chair in front of his desk. He gives me a cold look. My thumb snaps open the root beer loudly just to piss him off. He rolls his eyes and sets his hands on the desk in a formal way.

"I know you haven't been one of us for a long time like I have….."

I take a loud sip. His eyebrows clench. I didn't even know eyebrows could 'clench'. He relaxes and says

"I have a mission for you."

I just did a spit take right there. He hisses at me for spiting. I wipe my mouth, he continues.

"Anyway if you accomplish this mission I will give you the leader ship of the vampire pack if I won't be here."

"Wait…I don't want to be the leader of the pack. I just got my wings!"

I say sarcastically. I got them 700 years ago but still. It feels just like yesterday. He raises his eyebrows.

"Jack that was seven hundred years ago I think you can be responsible."

He says standing up.

"Why can't you get Jason to do it?"

I am kind of jealous of him. A little. He has been a vampire for like 2,000 years, his wing span is at least 18 feet , he takes responsibility, pride for his actions and he deserves to be leader of the pack. As for me…..I have been a vampire for 1,000 years, my wings span is around 14 feet, I don't have responsibility, pride for my actions and I blame them all on Jerry when I can. Jason also always gets the girl. Like always. Once this girl Kristen I was about to ask her out but then before I walked over to her Jason walked in front of me and got the girl. Now their married and have two children. Man I hate him. Oh and the worst part is, he's my brother for crying out loud. At least I have Marceline. I get back to reality.

"Look, yes Jason is strong, powerful, a leader, muscular, a great athlete….."

"And your point is?"

My fist practically crushes the root beer bottle, annoyed how awesome he is.

"I'm saying just because he is better than you are doesn't mean he can overpower you."

"I guess the makes sense."

I glance at the floor and back at my dad.

"What's the mission?"

He slides out a drawer, pulls out a yellow file folder stamped with 'CLASSIFED'. He slides it across the desk, I catch it right when it's about to fall. I look back up at him with a snarky grin.

"I suggest you look at that somewhere safe."

I look around the room checking if any enemy is hidden in the shadows.

"Can I just stay in here?"

"Werewolves and our other enemies-like the Fire and Dragon clans have been in this room more than enough times. I would go somewhere will no one will ever think about you being there."

"Alright, later dad."

We do our old fashioned hand shake, slap the back of our hands, hit our fists on top, bottom and sides, then we pull on each other arms until one of us says Mercy! as loud as we can. I have been through a lot of training, so I practically know all of his best tricks. I pull as hard as a lion my dad's arm. Guess he's gotten a little too old for this. He screams.

"Mercy!"

We both let go of each other's arms. My dad falls to his knees. I lean down next to him.

"Are you ok dad?"

He grabs a hold of my arm to help him up.

"Yeah I think I'm….."

He catches me off guard and flips me over on the hard floor. I feel a bruise form on my back. I shrug it off. So what? It's just a bruise. I get up.

"Nice dad."

"Well soon you'll learn all of my tricks."

"Alright dad."

"Bye son. Don't get attached to the fresh meat."

He chuckles.

Don't get attached to the fresh meat. He said.

I walk out of his office with the file. Where should I go? As I get into my Lamborghini I think about where I should go. The engine roars to life. Somewhere will no one will ever find me. I swerve into onto the country road dodging other cars in my way. I speed down the roads jumping in front of cars along the way. I go down about hundred more country roads trying to find that one special house. Here it is. I slowly pull into the gravel drive way savoring every moment of this. I grab the file and slip out. The rocks under my combat boots crush. I close the car door and sit on the front steps.

I can' even remember a thing about my life. Like when I was alive. I've always wanted to meet someone who would…..who would…make me feel like I am alive again. Not like any normal kind of romance. Something that would make my heart skip a beat, maybe even two. Or something like I couldn't stay away from her constantly.

Getting back to the real undead life…. Wait scratch that I mean undead after life I get back to this

I flip it open and skim through the pages. The pages are just files saying what I'm supposed to wear, personality, my past, my future, my family. Which is just my family were just not going to show this 'fresh meat' what we are until I can get close enough and kill him/her. I'm not acting gay. If it's girl I'll try not to fall for her. I have Marceline, her name will be Jessica while I'm 'under cover'. Thinking about Marceline, a roaring sound makes me look up. She drives into the drive way, driving her convertible.

She gets out. Nice clothes. Her hair looks pretty. I think. Okay you think I'm in love with her right? Well I'm not. My dad picked her out for me when I was a fledgling. {A fledgling is a vampire but who hasn't drank human blood or animal blood} I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me either. She prances over and sits next to me.

"Hey cuddle bear."

She tries to act flirtatiously.

"My dad's not here."

I say coldly, knowing what she'll do if I didn't.

"Good." She leans against the board holding up the front porch.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't have anything else to do."

She snaps back at me. What an attitude.

"Go catch lunch why don't you?" I say trying to get back to work.

"I've done that 13 times today and I'm still hungry."

She notices the file in my hands.

"Oh what's this?"

She snatches it out of my grasp. She walks back and down the front porch flipping through the pages. I try and get it from her but her power is a metal shield. She shields it around her while she reads. I bang on the metal.

"Marceline give it back!"

She holds up her index finger. I bang on it some more.

"Give it back!"

"No I want to see this mission you have."

She flips to the next page. Her mouth drops open.

"What!"

She screams in the force field, making it echo.

"What?"

I ask. Her hand swipes in front of her, making the force field disappear. She shoves the page in my face. I snatch it out of her hand. I skim through the paragraphs about all this and that. A little photo is clipped to the page. I guess this is the whole part about my mission. The girl or the boy. Yuck. I pull the photo out of the clip. I turn it over. A girl around my age, well kind of, is in the photo. Her blonde hair goes down to her shoulders, her face is curved perfectly, she isn't too fat or too skinny she's perfectly in the middle; she is very beautiful for a werewolf. I'm not falling for a werewolf. If anyone's falling for anybody it's going to be her falling for me. She looks like she's laughing but it doesn't look real. Alright let's just get this straight. I can read minds and be in the same position as the person I'm looking at. Sadness and depression pulls down on my shoulders. She lost her mother when she was 5. I remember that day. I was there. I'm the one that killed her mother. I'm a murder.

Flashback:

Me [new born fledgling], Jason [backup], my dad [aka leader, and our adoptive dad except for Jason or known as Gregg], Jerry [trouble maker, also a fledgling] and Mike [distraction with the phone]. We all crouch down in the bushes. My dad turns to me. He puts his large arm over my shoulders.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

I was such a wimp back then.

"After this Jackson, you are going to be officially apart of the clan."

Jason pats on my back.

"Nice job my brother."

In my head I was 'You're not my brother' but I just said instead

"Thanks Jason."

"You're welcome."

Mike hands me the phone.

"She just texted back. When you lure her in, at the right moment bite her."

I look at the text.

'I can't believe my husband doesn't know.'

I send her something back. I can't believe she's cheating on her husband. Sad world we live in.

'I know I'll see you later babe.'

I look back at Mike.

"Got it."

"Why can't I do it?"

"You are going to be next. Calm down Jerry."

My dad says.

"Fine but I better have hot fresh meat."

We all roll our eyes at his comment. My dad turns to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

I say determined.

"What?"

They all say.

"Yes!"

I scream determined. They all shove me through the bushes onto the dirt like brothers. I actually catch myself. I get up. I make sure my fangs are sharp and I look hot. Never thought I would think that. Her sliver convertible pulls in. She slips out of her car, trying to look pretty as ever. Her long shiny hair is in a tight braid that covers the middle of her back.

A gut feeling inside-more like in the place of my once beating heart-is telling me to tell this girl the truth, then instead biting a cow in the field nearby. Then my heartless self urges my body to get over there.

She walks over, putting our hands together. I give her a kiss on the cheek. We walk over to this old barn holding hands.

"So you're not mad I'm a werewolf?"

"Of course not. I'll show you my secret too."

Her smile gets bigger.

"What is?"

"Oh you'll find out."

I say trying to act cool. We make it to the back of the barn. Me and her go to one of the back corners of the barn. We go through this big make out scene. I ,oved down to her neck. Moans and groans come from her lips. Like my dad said

"After this, you are going to be officially apart of the clan."

I pull my head back and grow my fangs. I sink my fangs into her neck. She gasps loudly. Her body shakes viciously. I drop her to the ground. She rolls over onto her back. She starts forming into a huge large-like werewolf. Claws come from her nails, a tail comes from her ass, and she grows double her size herself. She gets up and stares at me. She howls loudly. I grow my wings and flap up to the top of the barn. They're only five feet long but they can hold me up for at least an hour. She jumps up to try and take me down. You know kill me into shreds.


	4. The Red Truck

CARROTS! LOL. Anyway, I am writing this author's note because this story is pretty successful. My other stories will be updated soon. I pretty sure the deadline will be around October 28th. I'll at least get one chapter done for each story. As for Full Moon…I don't know about that one. But if you guys still want to read it be my guest. I'm updating this story so quickly because you guys seem to really like it. I will be taking ideas from Twilight Saga but that doesn't mean it's going to be like the movie. Just similar. Soon I can update pretty much any day of the week but for right now it's Tuesdays and Saturdays. Sorry. But just read this preview for the next chapter! Yeah I said it was an author's note but I'm just so nice to take my time to write a preview. Your welcome my good readers.

~That moment when you want to say I think I'm falling for you~

Kim's POV:

I slide into my car. I stick the key in engine. I turn the key. It rumbles several times and stops. Not again.

"Come on."

I mumble. I turn the key again, harder. It roars louder but doesn't starts. My dad is going to have to pick me up. I text my dad, telling him to come pick me up at school. I sit on the curb, close to the school's front doors just in case. The music jams from inside hurting my ears. Can't they just turn it down?

Cat is still in there .I couldn't find her though. She must be talking to her other friends. Or dealing with some problem with the dance. I only have her. Maybe Jack…..

Oh please. What am I thinking? He's all hot and sexy and I'm the one in a child's costume with rabbit ears. I snatch the rabbit hat off of my head. My hair falls on my shoulders, mostly on my back. Jack doesn't seem interested in me anyway. His type is probably a girl who wears expensive clothes and can actually talk to him without daydreaming about his name. Really Kim? His name? I made a complete foul of myself in front of him.

It's not like I care about his opinion or anything. Cause I don't. I put my head in my hands. I mutter

He's not even here and he's getting on your last nerves.

I glance around the parking lot. He must be working third shift. I sigh heavily. Guess I'm walking home then. I get off of the curb. I slowly walk home. I wrap my white fluffy sweater around myself tighter. After a couple of blocks I lean against a fence tried. I hear a car pull over, by me. I ignore the car. The car loudly honks. I turn around quickly. And guess whose sitting and driving in the front? Yup you guessed it.

He smirks as wide as possible. He rolls down the window.

"Looks like someone needs a ride."

He says pure sarcastic. I glance at his rusted, jacked up truck. Dents and dirt pretty much cover the whole truck.

"I can say the same for you Anderson."

I say pure sarcastic.

"Do you want a ride or not Crawford?"

He says annoyed. Ha.

"Sure."

Shrugging my shoulders, as if it is nothing, I hop into his truck. The leather seat comforts starts the truck up again. He actually has a shirt on this time, tight if you ask me. Showing his 6 pack and his huge arms. His bangs fall in front of his eyes. How does he drive? I get lost into another daydream. He waves his hand in front of my face. I snap out of it.

"What?"

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

I can tell his smirk gets wider. I roll my eyes ignoring his comment. I notice were still in the same place.

"Can you take me home?"

I set my elbow on the arm rest by my window.

"I kind of need directions."

"Damn it."

I mumble.

"Chill out Crawford. Just tell me your street."

"Aspen 9205."

"Where the fuck is that?"

He is really pissing me off.

"It's right next to it's a country street and drive!"

"Geez Crawford you have a temper."

He pulls out of the parking lane.

"Well I only have a temper when people really piss me off."

I say, hinting he is pssing me off.

"Oh yeah who?"

He glances at me at a red light. I ignore his comment. I look out the window watching the houses roll by. He gets on 64 and drives down some streets close by my house. He stops at a stop sign.

"Which way?"

"Left. Then three rights. Then go straight."

I say half a sleep. My eyes slowly close. I flicker them open determined to stay awake. They slowly close again. This process keeps going for about 2 minutes. I finally let sleep control me. My eyes close with the sound of the cars rolling past in the distance.

Jack's POV:

I turn left. Three rights. Then go straight as Kim said. The road is empty ahead of me and behind me. I glance at Kim a couple of times. Her eyes slowly close. Someone's sleepy. After about five minutes of driving straight. My phone rings. My phone says 'Dad'. I pull over and answer it.

"Yep?"

"Have you killed her yet?"

"What?"

"Yeah I said have you killed her yet?"

"I thought you were going to give me at least four months."

"I said I'll give you four days Jackson,"

I wince at my full name.

"Why don't you start listening for once?"

"When you start being a leader ass!"

I hang up right when he yells at me. Kim shifts her position. She leans on my shoulder. She must've been having a bad dream or something. She might've even heard my conversation with dad. Great. My first mission and I blow it. Vampires suck. I start the engine again. Kim jerks up breathes heavily as if something scared her. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

She winces at my touch. She looks up at me, pure fear.

"Bad dream?"

I ask. Tears slowly go down her cheeks. She wipes them away with her sweater.

"No."

"Nightmare?"

Tears swell up in her eyes again. Without thinking she lays her head on my chest for comfort.

"I'm ok. Just take me home. Please."

She muffles in my shirt. I my right arm around her and start driving towards a small house in a large field. I drive down the gravel driveway to the house. I pull as close as possible so she doesn't have to walk that far. I lean down close to her face.

"Kim?"

She falls a sleep fast. I open the door.I pick her up bridal style out of the truck. The door is unlocked for the front door. I walk in, holding Kim.

The first room looks like a living room. A soft couch sets up against the wall, a fire place on the far side, and a flat screen Tv between two windows, and a coffe table between the couch and flat screen. I don't see any staircase so I walk into the next room.

The next room is the kitchen. Your usaul kitchen things in here. I walk into the next room. Itlooks like it's her dads. A flat screen mantled to the wall. King sized bed, laptop on large desk, and a closet. I find a door in th hallway. I swing open the door, being as gentle as possible with Kim. A stair case goes down stairs. This must be her room.

I walk down stairs. A aqua blue color is painted on the walls, a queen sized bed side against the wall, a large dresser, a flat screen but smaller than the others, a pure white desk with school supplies, magazines, and a laptop scattered over it, and a smaller closet than her dad's is across from the bed. I gently set her down on her bed. I pull the covers up to her shoulders for warmth.

Kim shifts a little getting comfortable. I pull her bangs back, kissing her forehead. Her face blushes after I do. I chuckle. Man if I wasn't a vampire and if she wasn't a werewolf. I walk back upstairs. I close the front door behind me.

Once I get back in my car I relize something. I did all that because I care. I didn't do it for the mission or being a pervert, or anything I really do care.

'don't fall in love with the fresh meat'

Well he's going to have to get over because I'm already falling. I'm pretty sure she's falling too.


	5. The Vampire King

~I'm on my way ~

Jack's POV:

What's done is done. Can't change never will. I slowly slice legs and arms with the knife I took away from Jason when he wasn't looking. Smoke comes up from her blood showing she is dead, leaving this world. I splash blood all over her for the murder case. I clearly leave my bite marks in her neck shown. I slide the knife in my pocket. I walk out of the barn. The sun rises beyond the horizon behind the gray clouds in our direction. We better get going before the sun comes up.

"Hey guys let's go. The sun is coming up!"

They run out of the bushes, their wings already flapping ready for flight. Dad goes first, then Jason, Mike, Jasper and Jerry, then me. I flap my fragile wings hard catching air under my wings. I lift off the ground. My wings flap to the beat of the guy's. Making me feel like one of them. I'm a vampire!

"WOO-HOO!"

I yell at the top of my lungs. They all glance at me raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why so loud?"

Mike asks holding his ears. This is surprising because Mike never talks. I fly closer to him so he can hear me over the wind.

"I'm a vampire. I'm going to show it!"

I spin around in the air enjoying life. I do flips, handstands in the air. They all look at me like I'm a werewolf on steroids. My dad whispers to Jason

"Newbie."

He says chuckling. I fly left over to them. I butt in.

"If I'm a newbie how can I do this?"

Not even thinking I spread my wings as far as they can be, kicking my feet for lift off. I spin like a tornado making heat around me. I see their faces amazed. Jason shocked me the most. Not knowing what the heat is I slow down in front of my dad and Jason.

"How did you do that?"

My dad chokes out. I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm just awesome like that."

I speed down to the ground grabbing an apple from a tree, zooming back up to them. I take a bite out of the apple. Delicious sour apple. Jason moves closer to me with dad the others play around not even noticing what I did.

"That's impossible."

Jason murmurs.

"What impossible?"

I say through biting my apple.

"You must be the next."

My dad says, looking off into the distance.

"What do you mean next?"

"What you did over there. You must be the vampire king."

Jason and my dad tilt their heads loyally. Jason puts more force into it like he doesn't except my awesomeness.

"I'm a what?"

"The vampire king."

Jason repeats coldly. Rolling my eyes I ask my dad

"So I'm a king?"

"Yes you are. It passes down through generations. You protect the vampire resistance."

Spit take.

"I protect you guys?"

"Yes."

Jason flies away not saying a word.

"What's with him?"

"He's always wanted to be the vampire king. When you first grew our fangs we knew you are the vampire king."

"So he's been hiding all that anger?"

"Apparently so, but if you need any help with this I'm here ok?"

"Yeah I know."

"But we need to train you."

"For what?"

He holds my shoulders at arm's length.

"If I ever go away this all goes on your shoulders. That's why I will train you to be the best you can be alright?"

"So what did I do right there?"

"You did this."

He backs away ten feet. He spins as fast as I did. His wings catch on fire, smoke rising above him. As he slows down the top of his wings slowly die off. I drop my mouth in amazement.

"I did that?"

"You can also do this."

He cups his hands together and makes the area between his hands wider. A glow forms. The smallest lion with wings forms in his hands. It gets bigger when my dad makes the area between his hands farther away. He pushes the lion out of his grasp. The lion flies in circles around us, then flying about 15 feet away. 'It' turns and faces me. I fly back little. It flies closer.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you make a lion with wings?"

"This is your training."

"But how did you do that?"

"Because I am the vampire king."

Walked into that one.

"So I have to fight that?"

"3-2-1!"

My dad yells. The lion roars into the sky blood thirsty. Well lucky for him I'm blood thirsty too. I charge at it with all my strength. It easily shoves me closer to the ground. Which is like 200 feet away. I stay still stunned.

"Jack kill him!"

The lion roars louder. I make my claws go longer even if they can't, I'll make them. My fangs sharpen with my ears following. I make my wings stretch farther. I attack the lion, ripping off his wings with his legs not so far behind. He whines in pain. Ignoring his pain, I sink my teeth in his thick neck. His last whimper disappears. Knowing that he's dead I toss him into a corn field. I turn around to see my dad. He's happy.

Giving him a hug, we get the guys and fly away to our mansion. I feel nothing in my pocket. Reaching into my pocket I feel around for the knife. The guys notice I'm not coming.

"Jack? Aren't you coming?"

Jerry asks while chewing on a bird he caught.

"I'm going to get a quick snack. You guys go. I'll be home soon."

They shrug their shoulders, flying away. Jason doesn't look happy at all. He could at least say 'Good job' or 'it's your turn to the dishes!' I would've even taken him shoving my head under his armpit. I fly to the ground almost perfectly behind the barn. I trip falling into some rocks. Picking the rocks off my face I walk around to the front of the barn. Rain pours suddenly like it's a depressing day. I pull my black hood over my hand. The knife. I pick it up, sliding it in my pocket Cop sirens and speeding car come this way.

Panicking I tightly put my wings to my body, hiding in the shadows.

Vampires own the shadows my dad has said more then enough. But you have to watch out werewolves can see you in the shadows.

The cop cars and a speeding car pulls into the drive way. The cops get out pointing the guns at the barn, ready to shoot. An older man, older than my real dad already dead, gets out of a sliver Toyota like he is scared for life. He runs up to the barn but the cops hold him back.

Something catches my eye. Out of the corner of my eye blonde hair shines through the window and through the rain. I slowly walk through the bushes closer to her car. I hide in the bush closest to the car. I walk up a little closer interested in her. Still in the shadows I watch her carefully, catching every detail. Her hair comes down in silky strands cascading down her back, her sweet face would make the devil smile, and she swings her small legs back and forth. As sad as she is she looks happy anyway. She looks at her dad than the dsi she's playing with a dog on the screen. {I didn't put this in the second chapter but here it is. Remember she was only seven}.

Her eyes lock with mine. She puts her dsi down, sliding over into the next seat. Pressing her face up against the window she looks at me catching every detail. Her nose presses up against the glass. She's a werewolf. I can't believe this. She looks so sweet. This is bad but I do it anyway. When the cops and her dad aren't looking I come out of the shadows leaning by the car.

I put my hands over the window. The little girl slowly presses her hands against the window on the inside. Her eyes close, she opens them turning into aqua blue. I close mine, turning them into black. Nothing but black. We stay still watching each other closely. She suddenly mouth the words

"Please don't be one them."

She says in the sweetest voice.

"Who are them?"

I whisper.

"The monsters of the shadows. Please don't be their king."

She whispers. I didn't know we are monsters of the shadows.

"Why not?"

"When vampires imprint on a werewolf, their pack will kill them."

"Wait. I imprinted on you?"

Jason told me doing that with some else you make them your friend. He did this just because I'm king and he's not.

"It's okay. You're a nice guy. Please don't change. I like you this way."

She says, pressing her face up against the window even more. I press my face up against the widow where hers is.

"I won't. I promise."

With that she puts on a windbreaker. She slides out of the car and gives me a hug. I hug her back. She whispers in my ear

"I know you'll keep that promise because even though vampires are cruel and soulless, they never break a promise. Ever."

She skips around the car to join her dad. She cries on his leg. All of this comes into my head. I killed her mom. I killed her mom. I can't do this. Vampires are cruel hateful creatures. I back away into the shadows, mad at myself. I fly away. Not in the direction of the mansion.

After an hour of flying, I land behind a church. {How about this?}

Making my wings disappear with my fangs, claws and blood stains I walk into the church. Soft music plays in the background. I quietly close the door behind me. I walk down the aisle glancing at people on their knees, and their hands press together and their eyes closed. I get a big statue of god. He has his hands together too with his eyes closed. He looks like he's wearing a dress but he is so way back when why not?

I slide into the second aisle. I get down on my knees. Putting my elbows on the railing in front of me I close my eyes. I put my hands together ever so lightly. I pray. I learned how to prey from my real mom. My dad tries me to talk more about the devil than god. I disagree. I mumble under my breath

"Oh heavenly father, I wish I could undo all of this. I thought being a vampire would make everything better but it hasn't. Only worse. If you can send me a sign that I'm not a bad person they made me out to me, I would really appreciate it. I know I'm not a bad person but do you think I am? I will never follow in the devil's footsteps ever again. I will only follow yours. In Jesus Christ amen."

I touch my forehead, then my chest, then my left shoulder then my right. Getting up I leave the church. I walk to the back of the church ready to shift into a bat so I can go home. The sun is coming. I'll have to fly in the shadows. Only way to stay alive. I hear crunching I pick up my foot. The sun reflects off of it. I pick it up gently.

A cross with a small Jesus hanging on it from the nails. I slide it over my head around my neck. I look up into the sky. I mouth

"Thank you"

I jump into the air, shifting into a bat. I flap around looking for the shadows. After I find a patch of woods I fly home, wearing the cross around my neck.

{Sorry I forgot this was just a flashback}

Flashback ended:

Jack's POV:

I look up from the file.

"Who is she?"

May says disgusted.

"She's the girl I have to kill."

I say sadly.

"She's too pretty to be human. She's a witch."

"She is not."

"Well I don't like her."

Ignoring her comment I look at the crime scene pictures of her mom

"I'm a murder."

I blurt out.

"So? I am too."

"You don't get it May."

"What do you mean?"

"I killed the girl's mother who I'm supposed to date."

"Sucks for you."

She dashes away after a deer. I roll my eyes. I close the file. I walk into the old house remembering all the fun I had. I smile at my first toy on the floor. I hide into a closet away from dad. I'm not going back until I have to. I cup my hands together, forming a glow. I separate my hands making the glow bigger. I pick to make a butterfly. Fragile and helpless.

I make it a little bigger. It flies around trying to find a way out. I make a spider. The spider attacks the butterfly, killing it. Someone this reminds me of Kim and May. Kim- sweet and gentle as a butterfly. May- destructive and creepy as a spider. I let them go. I watch the spider crawl away into a whole, while the butterfly sits there with it's wing damaged. I pick up the butterfly gently. I walk outside letting it find shelter.

I'm on my way to being a good guy.

I'm taking names for this story if anyone has any. Maybe I'll write a story Beauty in the Beast someday but I don't really like it with this one. So what do you think about the chapter? What are your opinions on the whole imprint thing? Is it stupid? Is it actually a good idea? Do think May has feelings for Jack? Please comment below. I will answer your questions if you have any or if you PM me. I would much like it more you PM me because I can do you guys one at a time. BYE! :D


	6. If It Kills Me

~If It Kills Me~

Kim's POV:

After I heard Jack and his band pretty much take the whole school down, my ears were ringing. They played The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. Jack is a really awesome on stage. Same for Jasper, Jerry, Mike and Emmett. I walk over to my punch bug. I slide into my car. I stick the key in engine. I turn the key. It rumbles several times and stops. Not again. If it breaks down again my dad won't have enough money for the bills. I rest my head on the wheel. I close my eyes. I need help.

"God give me strength."

I open my eyes and try again.

"Come on."

I mumble. I turn the key again harder than before.

"Come on."

It roars louder but doesn't starts. My dad is going to have to pick me up. I text my dad, telling him to come pick me up at school. I sit on the curb, close to the school's front doors just in case. The music jams from inside hurting my ears. Can't they just turn it down a little?

Cat is still in there .I couldn't find her though. She must be talking to her other friends. Or dealing with some problem with the dance. I only have her. Maybe Jack…..

Oh please. What am I thinking? He's all hot and sexy and I'm the one in a child's costume with rabbit ears. I snatch the rabbit hat off of my head. My hair falls on my shoulders, mostly on my back. Jack doesn't seem interested in me anyway. His type is probably a girl who wears expensive clothes and can actually talk to him without daydreaming about his name. Really Kim? His name? I made a complete foul of myself in front of him.

It's not like I care about his opinion or anything. Cause I don't. I put my head in my hands. I mutter

"He's not even here and he's getting on your last nerves."

I look around the parking lot, expecting to see my ride fly from the heavens. My dad must be stuck at work again. Sighing, I get off the curb. When I get close to the express way a cold breeze makes me shiver. Rain pours out of now where making me almost freeze to death. I feel like a man with no home, nothing. Right when I was going to give up my superman comes to save the day. You guessed it. Not very shocking is it?

He grins as wide as possible.

"Looks like someone needs a ride."

He says trying as hard to annoy me. I glance at his rusted, jacked up truck. {Cause his name is Jack. Never mind} Dents and dirt pretty much cover the whole truck.

"I can say the same for you Anderson."

I say trying as hard as he does.

"Do you want a ride or not Crawford?"

He says annoyed with me.

"Whatever."

Shrugging my shoulders, as if it is nothing, I hop into his truck. The leather seat is as stiff as a new mattress. He starts up the truck. He is wearing a white undershirt and some black skinny jeans, some DC shoes. His bangs fall into his eyes hiding them from everything else. He waves his hand in my face.

"What?"

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

I can tell his grin gets wider. I roll my eyes ignoring his comment. I notice were still in the same place.

"Can you take me home?"

I set my elbow on the arm rest by my window.

"I kind of need directions."

"Damn it."

I mumble.

"Chill out Crawford. Just tell me your street."

"Aspen 9205."

"Where the fuck is that?"

He is really pissing me off.

"It's right next to it's a country street and drive!"

"Geez Crawford you have a temper."

He pulls out of the parking lane.

"Well I only have a temper when people really piss me off."

I say, hinting he is pissing me off.

"Oh yeah who?"

He glances at me at a red light. I ignore his comment. I look out the window watching the houses roll by. He gets on 64 and drives down some streets close by my house. He stops at a stop sign.

"Which way?"

"Left. Then three rights. Then go straight."

A few minutes after silence Jack breaks it.

"We should get to know each other better."

My eyes get wide at his comment. I turn in his direction shocked.

"Wait what?"

He pulls over on the side of the road, focusing on me.

"Are you death?"

I whack him hard on the shoulder.

"I'm not death. I'm just shocked you would ask me that."

"Why is that?"

He says rubbing his shoulder.

"Uh…..well…you're….you….and…..I'm…..me."

I mumble.

"In English?"

I really just want to squeeze his neck until his head pops off. I use gestures.

"You're that….."

I gesture to how he looks.

"…..and I'm me."

I gesture to myself holding a bunny rabbit hat and these stupid socks.

"Why does it matter?"

I fumble with my fingers.

"I don't know."

He sighs starting the truck again. It looks like he really wanted to get to know me. I lean on the arm rest.

"Where now?"

"Left, three rights and then straight. My house is the last one."

I say half a sleep. My eyes slowly close. I flicker them open determined to stay awake. They slowly close again. This process keeps going for about 2 minutes. I finally let sleep control me. My eyes close with the sound of the cars rolling past in the distance.

Jack's POV:

I turn left. Three rights. Then go straight as Kim said. The road is empty ahead of me and behind me. I glance at Kim a few times. Her eyes slowly close. Someone's sleepy. After about five minutes of driving straight. My phone rings. My phone says 'Dad'. I answer it.

"What?"

"Where are you? You didn't come home a couple nights ago! How do I know where you are?"

"First I'm driving Kim home….."

Before I finish he starts cussing me out. He is either drunk or….he's drunk.

"Get here when you're done or or…."

"Or what?!"

I provoke him. He is silent.

"Are you just going to chain me to a tree again like I'm a bad person?! You made me a bad person! Or are you going to take away that I'm king?! Can't take away that can you?"

Silence.

"I knew it. I'll come back when you treat me evenly with the others. Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I can be tossed around like a piece of trash, you don't even care if I die trying to kill this girl! Well guess what? Kill her yourself!"

I slam the decline button. A crack appears on my screen. Great! I slam my phone on the dashboard. Not caring if it's broken. Kim shifts her position. She leans on my shoulder. She must've been having a bad dream or something. She might've even heard my conversation with dad. Great. My first mission and I blow it. Vampires suck. I start driving down the road.

Kim says something in her sleep. Sniffles come from her. Is she having a nightmare or something? Kim jerks up like a deer in headlights. She breathes heavily as if something scared her. I put my hand on her shoulder. She winces at my touch. She moves away a little from my reach. She looks up at me, pure helpless fear. She must be dreaming about when he mother died.

"Are you ok?"

No answer.

"Bad dream?"

I ask. Tears slowly go down her cheeks. She wipes them away with the sleeve of her sweater. She blushes then looks down embarrassed.

"No."

"Nightmare?"

Tears swell up in her eyes again. Without asking she lays her head on my chest for comfort.

"I'm fine. Just take me home. Please. Please Jack. Please."

She muffles in my shirt. I put my arm tightly around her and start driving towards a small house in a large field. I drive down the gravel driveway to the house. I pull as close as possible so she doesn't have to walk that far. I look down at her.

"Kim?"

She falls asleep fast. I open the door. She got tears on my shirt. How cute. I pick her up bridal style out of the truck. The door is unlocked for the front door. I walk in, holding Kim.

The first room looks like a living room. A soft couch sets up against the wall, a fire place on the far side, and a flat screen TV between two windows, and a coffee table between the couch and flat screen. I don't see any staircase to other rooms so I walk into the next room.

The next room is the kitchen. Your usual kitchen things in here. I walk into the next room. It looks like it's her dads. A flat screen mantled to the wall. King sized bed, laptop on large desk, and a closet. I find a door in the hallway. I swing open the door, being as gentle as possible with Kim. A stair case goes down stairs. This must be her room.

I walk down stairs. A aqua blue color is painted on the walls, a queen sized bed side against the wall, a large dresser, a flat screen but smaller than the others, a pure white desk with school supplies, magazines, and a laptop scattered over it, and a smaller closet than her dad's is across from the bed. I gently set her down on her bed. I pull the covers up to her shoulders for warmth.

Kim shifts a little getting comfortable. I pull her bangs back, kissing her forehead. Her face blushes after I do. I chuckle. Man if I wasn't a vampire and if she wasn't a werewolf. We would already be dating and a couple. I walk back upstairs. I close the front door behind me.

Once I get back in my car I realize something. I did all that because I care. I didn't do it for the mission or being a pervert, or anything I really do care.

'Don't fall in love with the fresh meat'

Well he's going to have to get over because I'm already falling. I'm pretty sure she's falling too.

Kim's POV:

"Kim?!"

I turn onto the other side of my bed ignoring the calls. I am so freaking sore right now.

"Kim?!"

I force myself to get out of bed, shoving the covers on the floor. Not even bothering to pick them up. I step over the covers walking up stairs. On my alarm clock it say 9:54 but like I need it. I got a forty year old man right here screaming my name to wake up. I swing open the door narrowly missing my dad's face. He gives me a look. I follow him into the kitchen. I fix myself a bowl of corn pops.

"Where's your car?"

He says eating his Captain Crunch.

"At school."

I drown my corn pops in the milk. They float back up soggy and lifeless.

"Why is your car at school?"

"It broke down again."

I mumble. We barely can afford this house and we can barely afford to fix the car again. He sighs heavily.

"I can get a job at Party City, they're hiring."

"No I'm going to work third shift again tonight. I better get some rest."

"But you just woke up."

"I need energy Kim."

He kisses me on the forehead. He walks back to his room. After eating my cereal I wash out my dad's and my bowl. I walk down stairs and to get dressed. My phone buzzes on my bed. I swipe it up checking the text from Cat. Who else would it be?

"Hey you want to go on a double date tonight?'

She always tries to hook me up. I like being single. You have more time for other things than kissing and flirty texts. I quickly text her back.

'With who?'

My phone buzzes after like 10 seconds. I check the text.

'I'm going with Jerry and Jerry convinced Jack to come. You guys are going to be so cute together! :D'

My heart beats a little faster. I reread the text and see the word 'convinced'. He must not want to go. Maybe he does because Cat overreacts some times. I text her back.

'Okay I'll go what time and place?'

'I can't pick you up because I have to watch my brothers and sisters right before, but Jack can come to pick you up around 9:00. He'll drive you to Strike & Spare and we'll meet outside. I'm riding with Jerry. Maybe we can do something after.'

My heart beats faster. I text her back.

'I'll get ready around 8:15 pm. I have to go get a job at Party City.'

When she doesn't text back she must be hanging out with other friends. Well I like being a lone wolf. I can think about myself. Myself nobody else but me. I get dressed. {On my profile}. I brush my hair and put on a little makeup. I have to look good right? I run outside and hop onto my bike. Putting on my helmet I glance around. It's a nice day, not too hot not too cold. I pedal down the street, taking a shortcut to town. If I get on the express riding this, I'm road kill.

Once I get to town nearly nobody is driving. Maybe a couple cars going back and forth but no 50 cars with stressed people honking and yelling out their cars. I jump onto the sidewalk dodging joggers and skateboarders. I ride into the Party City parking lot. While I'm chaining my bike to the rack a familiar red truck pulls in by me. I know those dents and dirt anywhere. The boy steps out with a shocked face.

"Kim what are you doing here?"

I look like a stalker.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

He rolls his eyes. He points to his shirt.

"I work here."

Well now I look like a stalker who's a dumbass.

"Oh you do?"

I say walking towards the door. He locks his truck and follows me inside.

"Yeah anything you need help with?"

He says walking behind the counter. I put my arms on the corner, fiddling with my thumbs.

"I need a job."

I watch a fly bounce on the window trying to get inside for a piece of a cake. He slides over a pen and a piece of paper that says on the top 'Employee Registration Form' in big bold letters.

"Don't I need to take to the manager?"

He leans over the table grinning.

"I know for a fact if the manager knew you he would've already have given you the job."

I feel my cheeks turn pink. To keep from hiding me blushing I grab the pen and paper. After about 15 minutes I hand back the paper and pen. Jack looks up from stacking paper plates on shelves. He walks over into the manager's office. I wait in a plastic chair by the door. When Jack walks out it was at least 8 minutes in there. Jack has his hands behind his back clearly hiding something.

"What did he say?"

Jack stands in front of me with no expression.

"Well…he said…."

"I got the job?"

I say getting up.

He looks at the ground. He glances at me. A grin forms on his face.

"You got the job!"

"I got the job?"

He shows the t-shirt from behind him.

"Yeah you got the job!"

Some people in the store stop and stare at us screaming and jumping in excitement. The weirdest most awkwardness thing happens. Jack, still holding the shirt, grabs my cheeks and kisses me. I was about to scream

"OMFG!"

It was the best kiss I've had. And my first kiss. But it was Amazing! Like I didn't hold back or anything but the manager's door opens and he cuts into it.

"Jack Anderson what is this…"

We break apart as quickly as we can. We both take two steps away from each other. He manager raises his eyebrows.

"Is this going to be a problem?"

We glance at each other. I answer.

"No sir…."

I glance at his name tag. Rudy Davis. {I decided to use him after all.}

"….Mr. Davis."

He walks to me. He doesn't look old. Around his thirties. He looks good for his age pretty short; I'm pretty much his size. He doesn't look anywhere near a bodybuilder but that doesn't matter at Party City.

"Just call me Rudy. Now the truck just got here with Halloween and Thanksgiving balloons and decorations, I will suggest you restock the shelves before blowing up any balloons. I'll be in my office."

He walks back into his office. He screams something but I could only make out the words 'Tip-tip'. Must be a cat. I look at Jack. He walks back to shelving plastic plates. I slip my work shirt over my shirt. Pulling my hair out between the two shirts I run over to Jack.

Jack's POV:

Okay I did not know Kim was going to get a job here. Yeah it looks like that to her really I just need this job to get away from my dad and Jason. Dad has been making me train until I was about to get killed, literally. Jason is ignoring me and he won't even stay in the same room as me. I don't want to be king anyway. He can have it!

I didn't know what I was doing when I kissed Kim. One I was doing it in excitement and two I really wanted to kiss her. She didn't look like she was holding back. Was she? I sigh and walk over to setting the plastic plates on the shelves while Kim and Rudy talk.

The turkeys on the plates with their own pilgrim hats did even make me smile. I keep shelving. Out of the corner of my eye Kim slips on the shirt over her other one, pulling her hair out between them. She runs over. She sits down next to me shelving the plates. When she stops and looks at her shoes I look at her. She says

"Should we talk about 'it'?"

'It' is meaning the kiss.

"Only if you want to."

Silence.

I quickly shelve the plates in order.

"We should go get those boxes."

I say awkwardly, standing up. She stands up after me. We both grab two boxes. Without talking I take off the tape and empty the boxes. Without talking Kim puts the things on shelves in the right place and throws the empty boxes in the recycling bin.

After at least 9 and a half hour of work we took all the stuff off of the shelves and put the up to date stuff on the shelves. When Kim goes to the bathroom Rudy comes up to me.

"Jack I've noticed you've been…"

He stops. I answer for him.

"Not myself."

"You can put that way but what is between you guys?"

I tab the top of my water bottle.

"We are…"

I see past Rudy where Kim walks out. When she walks over I change the subject.

"And that's how I got it stuck in the vacuum."

Kim gives me a disgusted look.

"Do I really want to know?"

"Not really."

Rudy says, like he actually heard the whole story. Rudy changes the subject.

"Anyway can you guys close up I'm going to Utah."

"Why are you going to Utah?"

Kim asks.

"I have to go to my uncle's wedding."

"Aw who is he getting married to?"

I ask.

"I don't know."

Shrugging, he throws me the keys to the store.

"Don't forget to blow up balloons!"

He leaves in his orange Mustang. Living the life. No kids. I feel like Jerry, Jasper and Mike are my kids. Kim walks over and grabs a handful of random colored balloons. I pick up an orange and Kim picks up a black one. I start blowing up the balloon. When I'm done I tie it to a balloon string. I let it go. It bumps on the top of the ceiling, circling above me. I glance at Kim who hasn't blown a balloon yet.

"You okay?"

I say worried. All because of that kiss. My fault.

"Yeah."

She starts blowing up a balloon. Some sinking feeling makes me know I know she's not.

"I know you're not."

I blurt out, unexpected for myself too. Kim stops blowing up the balloon, holding it with her thumb and index finger.

"How do you know? I'm fine."

"I don't know but you're not."

She stays silent. The only noise is a fly buzzing around the window looking for a way out.

"This is about the kiss. Right?"

I ask. I look at her.

"Yup. And we have a date with Cat and Jerry…."

She looks at her watch

"…..in 30 minutes."

Silence.

"Okay if I blow up the balloons and you tie them to the string we can get this done faster."

I say, hoping she'll agree.

"Okay."

After about 6 minutes we have done 23 black balloons, 12 orange, 8 yellow, and 16 brown. We set them around the store for the decorations if anyone wants balloons for these holidays. Kim turns off all the light and I make sure the back doors are locked. I get to the front oor before Kim. I open the door for her. When she notices her cheeks turn pink.

"Are you going in or out Crawford?"

She rolls her eyes, her cheeks still pink

"You're such a gentleman Anderson."

When she walks out she gives me a hard punch in the stomach. I chuckle.

"Nice punch."

I shove her shoulder lightly. She jumps on her bike.

"Thanks Anderson."

"You're welcome Crawford."

We look at each other for like 1 minute. Kim breaks he silence.

"Well I got to get home to get ready."

She slowly starts pedaling towards her house.

"Wait Kim."

I catch up with her. She stops and turns around.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't I drive you?"

She smiles and bites her lip.

"Sure."

She gets off and starts to put her bike in the bike. I stop in front of her.

"I got it."

"Anderson I got it."

I step up closer to her. I put my hands over her hers on the bike.

"I got it."

She lets go.

"You're not winning the next round."

"We'll just see about that Crawford."

I use a rope to tie her bike securely in the back of the truck. Hopping in, I turn on the car. When I pull out I turn up the radio. {I was just skimming through YouTube and chosen to listen to this. This is the best song for this chapter. You're welcome}.If it Kills me by Jason Mraz. Out of thousands of songs in the world this one happens to come on at this very moment. Even though I feel like this song is about what I'm going though, I tab my fingers on the wheel, glancing at Kim one or twice. Three times. She taps her fingers on the arm rest to the beat of the song. I keep up with her and the song. We look at each other. We start singing the lyrics together like crazy people.

"Hello, tell me you know, yeah, you've figured me out

Something gave it away

And it would be such a beautiful moment to see the look on your face

To know that I know that you know now"

We smile and laugh between the lyrics.

"And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking

You know nothing

'Cause you and I, why we go carrying on for hours on end

We get along much better than you and your boyfriend" {Like Kim and Garret}

I can relate to that. I swear I thought Kim blushed when I sang "We get along much better than you and your boyfriend"

"Well, all I really want to do is love you

A kind much closer than friends use

But I still can't say it after all we've been through"

We both roll the windows down and sing loud for people to hear.

"And all I really want from you is to feel me

As the feeling inside keeps building

And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me"

I pull on the street her house is. We keep singing.

"Well, how long can I go on like this, wishing to kiss you?

Before I rightly explode

And this double life I lead isn't healthy for me in fact it makes me nervous

If I get caught I could be risking it all"

I could really be risking it all with Kim here, in my truck, no more than two inches away, singing this song with me.

"Well, baby there's a lot that I miss in case I'm wrong

All I really want to do is love you

A kind much closer than friends use

But I still can't say it after all we've been through"

I really want to blurt out "All I really want to do is love you."

"And all I really want from you is to feel me

As the feeling inside keeps building

And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me"

We pull onto her long driveway.

"If I should be so bold, I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand

Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man

But I never said a word I guess I'm going to miss my chance again"

I'm going to miss my chance.

"Well, all I really want to do is love you

A kind much closer than friends use

But I still can't say it after all we've been through"

I glance at Kim, cheerfully singing.

"And all I really want from you is to feel me

As the feeling inside keeps building

And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me

I think it might kill me"

I pull up close to the door so she won't have to walk that far.

"And all I really want from you is to feel me

It's a feeling inside that keeps building

And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me

It might kill me"

I'm going to miss my chance my brain reminds me. Kim grabs her purse and starts to get out. I think fast and grab her shoulder. {My heart was beating so fast when I was writing this. Not kidding}. She turns around, putting her purse done beside her.

"Yeah Jack?"

I turn off the truck. I slide closer to her and pull her bangs out of her face. I put our fore heads together. She doesn't have an expression. I whisper.

"Please let me do this. Just once."

"What are you…?"

I cut her off. I brush my nose against hers. I put my lips to hers. She puts her hands on my shoulders/chest. I put my hands on her waist.

I hope with all my heart she likes this.

Kim's POV:

Best day ever.

* * *

I enjoyed with all my energy writing this. Please comment below.


	7. The Beauty and the Beast

~Whispers in the Dark~

Kim's POV:

How long were we kissing you ask? Well I know it was at least five minutes. Never though anyone could kiss that long. Straight. Not stopping. Not once. This is the sort of thing you can either be disgusted and/or proud about.

Jack's POV:

{Sorry hers is short just wanted to give his opinion}.

I have been living for around what? 200 years. To be technical it's 73000 days but anyway best kiss. I'm 150% serious. When we broke apart, wow.

5 minutes before:

Kim's POV:

We and our lips were fighting with our body to keep kissing. When we broke apart it was as hard as tearing a heart to pieces. I look away from him, gasping for air. How much I dread him and air at the same time. Weird. I look at him. His face is red, gasping for air too. He notices me looking at him. He grins.

"Might as well me playing with lighting right?"

He says, mentioning the song that had just played. I roll my eyes.

"Let's just get inside."

I say, jumping out of the truck grabbing my purse. While I'm walking up the front steps, Jack calls to me.

"Hey Kim."

I turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Am I an awesome kisser or what?"

He asks, putting my bike under the front porch. I lean against the brick house casually.

"You could've been better."

I flip my purse up and down catching it. Jack grabs it in the air.

"You're just jealous aren't you?"

I stutter.

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Cause you can't do this."

He tosses my purse around like a basketball, teasing me. He hands it back to me, satisfied with what he did.

"You're on."

I said he won't win the next round. I toss the bag around faster and quicker than he did. He watches me astonished. I throw it up, catching it with my head. I grab it with my hand, unlocking the door. I pat his chest before walking in.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

He chuckles, following me.

"Okay you did when this round. I'll win the next."

I walk down stairs to my room. When I get to the bottom I realize I left the outfit I'm going to wear for the date. On my bed. I look at Jack walking down stairs. Then the outfit. Jack. Outfit. Jack. Outfit. I stop Jack before he turns the corner. I step in front of him.

"Can't I come down here?"

"NO."

I blurt out, louder than I should have. He raises his eyebrows.

"Ok. I'll go back upstairs then."

He walks back upstairs. I stop him again.

"Is this a game or something?"

"No. Just stay down here. Please?"

He kisses me on the lips for a spilt second.

If it was any long we could've killed each other.

I thought. I run in front of him, grab the outfit before he sees it. I put it in the bathroom before he can even glance at it. He sits on my bed comfortably.

"Don't you need to change your shirt?"

"Why don't you like it?"

He says sarcastically. I give him a look.

"Chill out Crawford I have one in the truck."

"I'm going to get ready."

I walk into the bathroom, locking the door.

Jack's POV:

Like 10 minutes later she comes out in her outfit. I hold back and not say that, this and it. I nod in approval, appropriately.

"Nice."

I start walking up stairs. She brushes her hair on the way up. Once we get onto the front porch she braided it down her back. She looks the door and the deadbolt. We both hop into my truck. I slip into my other shirt, taking the other one off. I notice we haven't talked about the kiss.

2 kisses to be exact.

I turn to her before starting the truck.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

She looks up from adjusting her knee high converse.

"Since us….."

I use hand gestures than words. Kim finishes for me.

"….kissed…..twice….today…."

I get a little grin on my face.

"Does this mean were…?"

Kim bites her lip.

"No. Just because we kissed doesn't mean were together."

I hide my disappointment. I start the truck. Kim looks out the window.

"Only if you want to."

I tap my fingers on the dashboard.

"Do you want to?"

She doesn't look away from the window.

"Yes."

She says, with no hesitation. I chuckle.

"Go on the shortcut."

She points to another gravel road. I turn on the shortcut.

"So you want me?"

I say, chuckling.

"I do not!"

She faces me her face red. Can't tell if it's blushing or embarrassment.

"I was kidding Kim. Chill out."

She gives me a punch in the arm. While I'm trying to recover I keep the conversation going.

"Well were going on a date."

"Yeah but like it means anything."

"Because it doesn't."

"After this we won't even see each other."

"Only at work."

"And at school."

"Maybe several times around town."

"…Yeah….."

She says uneasily.

I turn into the parking lot of Strike & Spare. I suck at bowling. All my life I've tried but never got a strike. It's either bad luck or I seriously suck at bowling. I sigh, Kim looks at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I suck at bowling."

"You can't be that bad."

She gets out of the car swiftly, shutting the door. I make myself get out and lock the doors. We walk inside.

Bright pictures on the wall of bowling pins and bowling balls blind me. People laughing, talking and bowling fill the building. I squint trying to find Cat and Jerry. Over the heads of teenagers I find Cat and Jerry siting in front of a computer, putting our names in. I tap Kim's shoulder.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"There they are."

I point where they are.

"I don't see them."

I realize I'm looking over people to see them while Kim isn't tall enough. I grab her hand.

"I'll show you."

I lead her through the crowd of people. Not sure if they are naturally crazy or drunk. When we get to Jerry and Cat, Cat is whispering to Jerry about something, and Jerry is laughing. Never thought I'd see him with a girl and laughing. Jerry's laughter dies down, he raises his eyebrows.

"Hey Jack?"

"What?"

"Is she your girlfriend or somethin'?"

"What? No what do you…?"

Before I even finish my sentence I realize me and Kim are holding hands. I look up to meet Kim's eyes. We both jerk our hands away at the same time. My face gets red. Jerry gets up, patting my back.

"We are going to get drinks."

"Wait what….?"

Without letting the girls tell him what they want he drags me into a storage closet. That's Jerry for ya. I roll my eyes.

"Now were in a closet."

He shuffles around for a light switch. Once he finds it he still has his eyebrows raised.

"Is she you're girlfriend or not?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"We tell each other everything bro."

He is right. Were like two peas in a pod. Not like that. Were just really close GUY friends.

"No she's not."

I lean against the wall, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Well you guys were holding hands. She blushed when you took you're hand away."

He says, gnawing on a piece of gum. I jerk my head in his direction.

"She did?"

"Yeah…"

He looks off into the distance. He smiles big and looks at me.

"Hey!"

He wiggles his index finger in my face.

"What?"

I shove it away.

"You like her!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Yes I do! I like her!"

Jerry laughs. My mouth drops open.

"I don't….."

Jerry cuts me off.

"Dude, I'm not going to tell her."

"Thanks man."

"No problem bro."

We do our hand shake. Then we hug for like two seconds. You can always trust a friend. Through thick and thin.

Kim's POV:

Jerry drags Jack away leaving me and Cat confused. I feel the strength of Cat pull me down into a hard plastic chair next to her. Never thought Cat had enough strength to do that. Cat smiles excitedly.

"What?"

"You like him!"

She yells, not loud enough to get the crowd's attention. I stutter.

"What?"

My voice says in a squeaky voice.

"You so like him!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I like him!"

Cat giggles. I try and redo that.

"I didn't say…."

Cat cuts me off.

"You did."

I sigh and slump in my chair.

"So, what does it matter? He doesn't like me."

I reach to the computer, typing in my name.

K-I-M.

Deciding to put in Jack's name I start typing.

J-A-C-K.

This makes me realize something. I turn to Cat.

"Is there any way someone can be cold?"

"Like in the winter?"

She says, taking a french-fry.

"No just naturally."

"Is this about Jack?"

I scoff.

"No…"

I take a French fry. Scraping in grease off with the brunt parts. All that was left was a speck of grease. So much for that French fry.

"Why are you asking then?"

I sigh, trying to find an answer at the floor. I turn to Cat.

"Look can you not tell Jack this?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Jack is as pale as snow; colder than ice….it just seems suspicious."

"I see but maybe he came from Iceland."

I watch a bowling ball hit seven pins making a spare. She always comes to realistic opinions. While I over think it making it out to be unrealistic opinions. Like the curtain blows ever so gently so it must be a ghost. Or someone isn't acting like themselves must be possessed by a demon. A girl is always in the water when you see her so she must be a mermaid. You see a guy with a bump on his forehead is he must be a cyclops. A girl with red hair must be a freak with serpents for hair. {REDHEAD RIGHT HERE}

I chuckle to myself.

The best ones are people with sharp teeth and nails must be werewolves and people with pale skin and cold as ice must be vampires.

That makes you think.

Jack is cold and pale like a vampire. I've seen his eyes change from brown to gold before but haven't mentioned it. I've read books that vampires have a large amount of strength and the run at the speed of sound. He's a vampire.

Jack Anderson is a vampire.

"Kim?"

I jump when I hear Jack's voice.

"Kim you ok?"

"Yeah my head just hurts a little."

"I got you coke."

He sits down beside me, handing me the coke. The tip of our fingers touch. Just like when he shook hands with me the first day we met electricity shoots up my arm. I jerk my hand back, dropping the coke. Coke splatters over his right leg, half of my left leg, my knees and at our feet a puddle of coke forms.

"I am so sorry."

I am such a dork.

"It's okay. I'll get napkins."

He assures me. Jerry goes with him. Cat tugs at my arm. I look at her

"What was that all about?"

I look to see if they're coming back.

"Jack is a….."

Cat rolls her eyes.

"Kim is this another unrealistic thing? You're so childish."

Yeah I'm childish. She wore a cat costume for Halloween from a 13 year old show. I thought. I did too but still.

"I have proof."

"I still won't believe it till I see it."

She says, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper. Jack and Jerry come back with napkins. Jack got me another coke. He sets it down in the cup holder in front of us. He throws napkins on the floor trying to wipe away the coke. I grab a hand full of napkins and help him. After clean it up the napkins are all soggy and nasty. I toss them in the trash. Jack does too.

"Who want to go first?"

Cat asks. No one steps up for it.

"I'll go then."

She puts her name to first.

'What about second?"

"I'll go second."

Jerry says taking a huge bite out of his ham burger.

"Kim can go next."

Jack says behind me. I turn to look at him.

"Why?"

"I'm a gentleman. You're welcome."

He sips his mountain dew. I roll my eyes. I turn back to Cat.

"Put me next."

While Cat puts in our names I feel cold breath on my neck.

"I win this round Kimmy."

I clench my cup. Cat grabs a bowling ball. I jerk around to face him. Since Jerry is so into his burger and watching Cat he isn't listening to us. I set my cup down in the cup holder.

"My name is not Kimmy."

I say coldly.

"Come on it's cute."

"l got a nickname for you."

"What is it?"

I laugh.

"Dirt bag."

He chuckles.

"Try and find a nickname that's not after you're dog."

I punch him as hard as I can in the chest.

"Scotty is not a dirt bag."

"His name sure gives him another nickname."

I shove him off the seat. He scrambles back onto the seat.

"I wasn't ready."

"Sure you weren't."

Noticing it's my turn; I get up and grab the red bowling ball. I hear Jack grunt. I turn back to look at him. He sticks out his tongue. I do the same. Apparently it doesn't matter her if you don't have our bowling shoes on or not. I put my three fingers in the holes. I roll it perfectly down the bowling lane hitting the first pin making a strike. I walk back elated.

"Nice shot Kimmy."

As Jack walks past me.

"Like you're going to get one dirt bag."

I sit down in my chair. Cat whispers.

"I don't see it."

"Then I'll look it up then."

Taking out my iPhone, I go to Google.

What is a name for someone cold?

I quickly type in the cold one. I scroll through the websites. The Cold One: Apotamkin? I click the url. A picture of a drawing of a creature pops up, eating a people. I read the sentence below the picture.

"The only defense against the fanged Apotamkin is vast distance. This hairy demon of the dark is known to sink his long fangs into unwitting children who venture out alone."

I get a day dream of Jack killing innocent children just to live for himself. I glance up at him bowling. His bowling ball hits three pins almost getting a strike. He comes back unhappy that he didn't make a strike. He slumps in his chair disappointed. I click the back arrow back to Google. I type in "vampire for real".

Website urls show up. I scroll though. One interests me. "The real history of vampires". I click the url. When it's my turn to bowl I shove my phone in my pocket. I get another strike. When I walk past Jack our shoulders brush against each other. Chills go up and down my spine as spiders. I hurry back to my seat. Taking out my phone I skim through the paragraphs and sub titles. At the end of the page it says

Vampires are interesting symbols which have truly come alive and evolved through literature and the gothic romance. A great escape from everyday life where real danger and evil are not always so apparent or interesting. The real fear and superstition of vampires has been transformed into an impotent but entertaining media genre in little more than 100 years' time.

Vampires, Evil, or Misunderstood?

The vampire is a significant character in our folklore and has evolved over the years, from the personification of evil, to a tragic misunderstood superhero.

What does the Vampire represent to you?

*The Vampire is a predator and represents pure evil.

*The Vampire is a victim of his vampirism and is a tragic hero

*The Vampire is a misunderstood superhero, with super powers"

What I've read it sounds like vampires are the victims of his vampirism and is a tragic hero. But they have the choice to be a predator, a victim or a misunderstood superhero.

I look up at Jack. He narrowly misses the first pin making his bowling ball go into the gutter.

A Predator?

I look up at him again. I imagine Jack killing every living thing he sees on every full moon.

A Victim?

I look up at him again. I imagine him wishing he was dead or even trying to commit suicide.

A Misunderstood Superhero?

I look up at him again. I imagine him killing living things that should be dead.

I click the circle next to a victim. I think he thought being a vampire would make everything better but it hasn't. When he sits in his seat chaos explodes. People are screaming, cops come in with guns, a swat team comes in with rifles, and at least 10 paramedics come in. I look at Jack. His mouth drops open.

"What is it?"

I yell over the screaming. He doesn't answer.

Jack's POV:

My dad did this didn't he? Since I haven't killed Kim he is trying to kill me. My dad walks out from behind all the cops and swat. He points directly at me.

"That's the beast that killed her mother!"

Then he points at Kim. Kim turns to me shocked. Kim's eyes swell up with tears.

"You killed my mother?"

She chokes out.

"Kim my dad made me do it!"

Two swats grab me by the arms, dragging me away. Kim, Cat and Jerry are lead out by paramedics with all the other people in Strike & Spare. I struggle to get out of their grip.

"Kim!?"

She looks back at me.

"I didn't do it! My dad made me! Believe me!"

She shakes her head and gets into an ambulance. The two swats throw me into a swat truck. They slam the doors and lock the doors. In pain, I get over to the window. I press my face against the glass. I look straight ahead to Kim sitting in an ambulance with Cat and Jerry. She looks at me looking at her. Tears roll down her face. She presses her face against the window.

"You promised."

She mouths. The truck drives away leaving me alone in the truck. I sit in the dark, back corner. I put my knees to my chest. I hear the two swats talking.

"He is in a lot of trouble."

He slams the door, starting the truck. The other one closes the other door.

"What kind of sick, twisted person kills an innocent girls' mother?"

"That guy!"

They laugh at me. I cover my ears from they're laughter. I tightly hold the cross around my neck. I thought everything would get better.

"It hasn't, but it will."

A voice says. I uncover my ears.

"What?"

"It hasn't but it will' I said."

"I know what you said. Where are you?"

Streetlights shine through the windows. My real dad appears.

"Make a rose."

I do what he says and I make a red rose.

"Now give it to the one you care for the most. Once it is delivered to that one, whisper to that person."

"She's miles away by now."

I say twisting the rose on my finger.

"Try."

He disappears in the darkness. I put the rose in my hands and close my eyes. I see Kim, Cat, Jerry and some other people in the ambulance. I close my hands with the rose in them. Not feeling the rose in my hands I open my eyes. I close them again and see Kim looking out the window. She sees the rose's stem stuck under the chair. She pulls it out and holds it. I whisper quietly.

"Kim. If you trust me, you'll believe that I didn't kill your mother at my expense. My dad told me if I wanted to be a full vampire, I had to kill her. You may not know this but you're a werewolf. I had to kill your mom because she was a werewolf. My dad got me arrested because I didn't kill you when he wanted me to. I didn't because…."

I open my eyes, still in the truck. All I said was true. I didn't finish because I'm not sure if I'm going to fast or if she doesn't feel the same.

Kim's POV:

I notice a rose under my chair. I make sure no one's looking. I pull the rose out between the holes. I hold gently. Some of the pedals have already fallen off but it's still alive. I hear a voice very similar to Jack's. It is Jack's.

"Kim. If you trust me, you'll believe that I didn't kill your mother at my expense. My dad told me if I wanted to be a full vampire, I had to kill her. You may not know this but you're a werewolf. I had to kill your mom because she was a werewolf. My dad got me arrested because I didn't kill you when he wanted me to. I didn't because…."

His voice drifts off as leaves flying in the wind. Jack's a vampire? I thought I was just over reacting again. I'm a werewolf? I make fun of werewolves like all the time. Jack was supposed to kill me? Does he even have feelings for me? I wipe the dried tears off my cheeks.


	8. Author's Note :D

_**Author's Note:**_

Okay I have read your reviews and I am going to answer the questions by QueenCupcake101. Here is what she typed if you haven't seen it

"This was good but a little confusing. Did Kim pressing the button cause all the swat to come? And what do you mean jacks REAL dad?"

I know it was confusing but books have confusing things that happen right? This chapter was meant to be confusing. The chapter name unraveling {I think} gave it the confusing spice of it. {I can't believe I just typed spice}.

Now the question "Did Kim pressing the button cause all of the swat to come?" First I'm guessing the button she's talking about is on her iPhone. But I reread the chapter over and I did put why the swat came. I'll show you

"Jack's POV:

My dad did this didn't he? Since I haven't killed Kim he is trying to kill me. My dad walks out from behind all the cops and swat. He points directly at me."

If you don't believe me it's in the chapter before this. And I know I put Jack had 4 days to Kill Kim and it was only two but come on? My story right?

And what I mean by Jack's REAL dad is I mean his dad that is actually related to him not Gregg. Like when Jack wasn't a vampire I just didn't put Jack's dad in that chapter. Now the question is "How did Jack's dad get there?" Well in this supernatural book I got it says when you're in need of help you dream of that person back from the dead just to help you and he did of course.

Oh and one last thing. I just figured out that someone already wrote/is writing a story called beauty and the beast. It actually sounds better than mine. :/ So I changed the story. Could think of anything else so there it is.

Hopefully I answered all your questions and if I didn't please, please PM me. If you didn't know how just go to my profile and click PM type your question and I'll answer it when I can. BYE! :D

**_~DREAM. CREATE. INSPIRE~_**


	9. Explosions

_Read :P New font :). __ Had to go to horse riding lessons sorry for how short it is! :/_

* * *

_Kim's POV: _

_The ambulance bumps over a pothole which wakes me up. My body aches all over. I lean on the metal door close to me. Jerry snores loudly making Cat shift on his shoulder. I roll my eyes. Cat is in the best relationships even when they are with….._

_I glance at Jerry. He snorts in his sleep._

…_.whatever Jerry is. While I'm over here trying to decide to believe my boyfriend that tried to kill me. Ignoring Jerry's snorts and snores and Cat's shifting I look out the window. Rain drops slide down the window joining another on the way down. I look down at the rose in my hands. A petal prickles off flowing down onto my right knee. It shrivels up, dying. I toss it in the trash by this drunk, teenager boy. He's going to have a hangover tomorrow. I sit back in my seat confused. So many questions. The biggest one I have –at this moment- is where is Jack being taken to?_

_Jack's POV:_

_The steel floor in this truck rattles as they drive into a drive way. The truck jerks to a stop making my head bounce off the floor and then back. My head rattles in pain. I hold my head checking for a bruise. The swat swing open the double doors shining a bright light in my face. What a second._

_News cameras. _

_They flash cameras in my face, blinding me. The swats yank me out putting handcuffs on my wrists. The news reporters yell at me for questions._

"_Are you really the monster you come out to be?!"_

"_Did you even love her?"_

"_Why are you so pale?"_

"_Are you really a vampire?"_

"_How do your fangs never break?"_

_I explode. I rip off the handcuffs, tossing them to the side. I get uncontrollable. I go full vampire. Fangs, pointed ears, bat wings, claws and somehow claws rip out of my combat boots. I tear them, my socks off. My feet shift into bat feet pointed. The reporters scream running away with the camera man. I fly after them. I bite some in the neck, slice their heads off, tearing them apart was fun, smashing their heads was funny, and I stabbed them repeatedly. When I turn back around guns, rifles, all point at me. Animal control holds out shots for rabies. Not in this life. I shoot off into the sky heading towards somewhere safe. A needle shoots through my legs. I fall at least 30 feet to the ground. I literally heard my bones cracking. My body goes numb as my vision blurs into splotches. The last thing I hear is a young man say_

"_What a freak."_

_I would've soccer kicked him if I wasn't in this position. I feel at least five to ten swats cage me into a large steel cage. It's for a bear. They put me into the truck again but I have chains around me not to do anything. I can't break out since a like 20 cops are eating garlic and pumpkin. Two cops throw garlic and pumpkin in the truck. It rolls right to my feet. I pass out. Are you serious? _

_Kim's POV:_

_I swing my legs back and forth on the bed. The room smells like medicine and diseases. Yup I'm at the hospital. The paramedics drove us here to check if we have 'monster blood' is what the nurses say. Cat lies on her bed playing scrabble with Jerry, who is lieing next to her. Perfect couple. My name gets called from a back room. They put our names through alabetical order. Why? I have no idea. I get up with my shoes clicking the hard floor. I turn the corner into the back room. _

_A nurse no older than 35 motions me to come sit in the seat. I sit down uneasily. She is pretty for her age. She has long blonde hair with a few strands of brown. Her work shirt has bats all over it for October. She has faded jeans with purple Nike's. As she wipes off the needle in hand she looks at me._

"_You okay sweetheart?"_

_Just like my mom. I don't really mind her calling me that._

"_No not really."_

_Another nurse around her age comes over. This nurse is slightly overweight but as pretty as the first nurse. She has brown hair in a braid down her back. Her shirt is scattered with fall leaves green, orange, yellow and red .She has blue jeans with gray and white Nike's._

"_Angelina, that's the girl whose mom got killed."_

_She whispers. She looks at me. Her hand gently pats mine._

"_Sorry for your loss."_

_The nurse walks back to her patient. Angelina catches my eye_

"_Not to be rude sweetheart but did you know the man?"_

"_Yes…."_

_I have been trying not to think about him since I got here. I have thought about us being an 'it'. But now….after what he did…..or what if he was framed? I get out of my thoughts. _

"_As like a friend?"_

_I tap my shoes on the floor._

"_You can say that….."_

_She fills the needle with some kind of liquid. She wipes a cloth over my arm in one spot._

"_Are you ready?"_

_I grip the side of my seat. I have always hated needles._

"_Yes mom."_

_That slipped. She laughs a little. The needle goes into my sharply. After five seconds she pulls in out. Taking a band aid from the table next to me I put it over the spot. I make sure the doggie band aid is covering the hole. Before leaving the room I turn to Angelina._

"_I'm sorry for calling you my mom."_

_She nods her head in agreement._

"_I understand. I lost my dad when I was just ten. Then I accidently called a stranger my dad….."_

_She wipes off the needle. She laughs under her breath. Setting the needle down she walks over to me._

"…_at least you have your friends and family."_

_She opens up her arms for a hug. I take the hug. The hug lasts long like the one me and my mom had before she left and never came back home._

_Flashback:_

_Hugging my koala bear named Kitty I slowly walk down the hall. I sit down in front of the railings looking over the living room. {If you have seen Full house you know what I'm talking about.} My mommy comes out from the kitchen in a hurry. Her purse and keys are in her left hand. Her phone in the other hand. Once she gets the door I get her attention._

"_Mommy where are you going?"_

_She turns around confused why I am awake._

"_What are you doing up Kimberly?"_

_She says coldly. I clutched Kitty frightened._

"_I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare mommy."_

_Setting her stuff down she walks up stairs picking me up._

"_What was it about?"_

"_It was about that puppy again and that bat. They were hurting each other."_

_She rolled her eyes. She could be nice or just a total bitch._

"_It was just a dream."_

_She sets me down on the floor. Grabbing mommy's hand she leads me down the hall. Not even telling me where she was going she tucked me in bed. _

"_Good night mommy."_

"_Good night __**sweetheart**__."_

_She gives me a long hug before shutting off the light, closing the door leaving me in the darkness except for my rainbow night light._

_Flashback ended: _

_That was the last time I saw her. She didn't saying anything about going to that barn. Me and Angelina say goodbye. She says before I leave_

"_I'm always here to help." _

_If I ever get injured she's my nurse. I walk back into the bigger room. Cat and Jerry are still playing scrabble on their iPhones. I lie on my bed looking at the ceiling. I imagine Jack fighting these people who took pictures of him. He's digging a bigger and bigger hole. I need to get in contact with him. Strike & Spare was only a few minutes away. I can make it in the rain. Angelia's voice comes from the back room._

"_Kim I need to see you."_

_Cat and Jerry look up from their game._

"_What's that all about?"_

_Jerry asks. I shrug._

"_I have no idea."_

_I walk into the back room feeling Cat's and Jerry's eyes watching me. Angelina points to a girl with black wavy hair with tubes of blood in case net to her. I walk over to her. She is definitely a scientist. Glancing at her name stitched above the front pocket says Megan Hastings._

"_Um why was I called in here?"_

"_There is some kind of animal blood with yours."_

_She says, still focused on the animal blood._

"_Animal blood?"_

_My eyes get wide._

"_Yes I don't know if it's a dog or a wolf."_

_She says confused. My throat gets dry._

"_Have you been bitten by a dog or a wolf?"_

_I feel the hairs on the back of my neck prickle up with the hair on my arms._

"_No."_

_I say actually checking under my shirt for a bite mark. What? On Teen Wolf that's where Scott got bitten. But then again he got blood all over his shirt with the eight teeth marks surrounding the blood. I watch too much super natural stuff. {I'm right there with her}._

"_Well that's the only way you can have animal blood in your system. But….."_

_She puts it on a clear chip. Sliding it under the microscope she looks at it more closely._

"_But what?"_

"_But you could somehow be related to werewolves is another theory."_

_Megan turns to me pushing her glasses back up. My throat begs for water, as my hair sticks up like corn stalks in my backyard. Jack was right. My mom was a werewolf so she passes it on to me. Does my dad know about this?_

_Jack's POV:_

_The cops tightly hold my arms with one hand rifles in the other. The hand cuffs rattle around my wrists. New ones with sharp edges on the inside to let my blood drip on the concrete. My blood drips slowly from my wrists. I don't scream. I don't run. I don't freak out. Until I feel attention falls on my shoulders. Eyes watch me. Some with fear. Some with disgust. And some shocked. Some whistle to get my attention. The men holler as they bang against the railings._

"_Hey are you going to suck my blood freak?"_

"_You disgusting piece of M***** F***!"_

"_You're just a crumbled up piece of shit!"_

"_I've heard that you killed a girl's mom for your dad….nice!"_

_I ignore the high fives and punches through the railings. One guy tattooed all over comes to my breaking point._

"_What an n*****! I heard that you're a vampire. You're old so did you get bleached like Michael Jackson to hide your true ****** self or what?!"_

_{I have nothing against Michael Jackson. I liked his music and adored him. When he died I felt like crying. I just made this sentence to find Jack's true self about being bullied. If you think I was being mean to Michael Jackson I wasn't I was trying to show how Jack breaks.}_

_I clench my jaw. Roughly scraping my teeth against the bottom. Just ignore him. _

_Less fighting less time in here._

_I think closing my eyes for a second. He grabs a hold of my orange jumpsuit shoving me against the railing between him and me._

"_If your monster where is it?"_

_The cops try to pull me away but the guy keeps a tight grip on my collar._

"_Hiding."_

_I choke out. He thrusts my neck against the rail nearly choking me._

"_I want to see a show. I'll get him out of his cage."_

_His fists connect with my face narrowly missing my eye. I don't fight back. Less fighting fewer days in here. He kicks me in the gut. The cops point their rifles at him ready to shot. He doesn't stop. He keeps beating me until I'm on the ground. My eye throbs with the rest of my body. He laughs while the cops drag me up. I get hatred feelings about him._

_Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it._

_I knock both of the cops own punching them with my elbows. The guy's face gets worried. The guys in the cells beside us say_

"_Fight!"_

_I get a tight grip on the bars. I rip them off easily. I tear one piece off at least as big as a finger. I chew on it like it's nothing. My teeth are like silver. That's why when I kill werewolves they die quick. Her teeth are as garlic. It is said that werewolves ate garlic to kill vampires easily. That must be why when Kim and I kiss we both try to survive. Shaking the throughout I toss the bars over my shoulder letting them bang against another cell. _

_The man makes himself flat against the wall. I grab him by his neck sliding him up the wall. He starts choking and coughing. _

"_What?"_

_I say in a deep voice._

"_I'm still not impressed."_

_He coughs out. {New found power}. All my teeth grow sharp as knifes. My tongue slithers out like a snake's. _

"_Scared now?"_

_I hiss. He is too shocked to say anything. I drop him to the floor. I turn around to see criminal's eyes watching me. _

"_Boo!"_

_I scream. They scream. I take the rifles from the cop's hands in case of police. All of this feels like a dream. But it's not. Sauntering down the rows of prisoners police come out from both ends of the hallway. Before I do anything one swat shoots me with an arrow right in my thigh. Surprisingly I fall. They swarm around me as bees pointing their guns at my head. They throw me into a steal cell-which I can't break. Guess I'm stuck here. Police officers put the bars back in place so the criminal won't get out. Sitting on the hard bed making it squeak. _

_Less fighting less time in here. Yeah that lasted for about 49 seconds till I beat the guy up. The moon shines through the window. Looking at it I realize it's a full moon. My dad told me that a werewolf's first 16 birthday they shift into a werewolf on the full moon in October. _

_Wait a second._

_Kim's 16._

_It's October. _

_She's a werewolf._

_And it's a full moon in October; Kim's a werewolf without me to help her get through the night without eating the whole town._

_Well I didn't see this coming. _


	10. Bittersweet

~Bitter sweet nightmare~

Kim's POV:

Me, Cat and Jerry all walk on the Not side walked street. Seaford is a one of a kind city. The mushed grass slouches under our feet. The whole walk to Jerry's house was silent. We don't say a thing. Even the frogs in the 4 inch deep puddles didn't croak when we walked past. I told them about the wolf blood in my body. Cat didn't believe me so she asked Megan. Megan showed her the wolf blood. She still didn't believe so Megan showed her a wolf blood cell in a science book that was real. Cat was astonished. She didn't say anything after that for at least 30 minutes. Jerry, he believed. I know because he told me he is a vampire like Jack and the rest of his family.

Without Jack around he is haunting me. I mean always here. Right next to me. I see him in a cold cell every time I close my eyes. I hear his painful scream "Kim believe me!" every time I see Strike & Spare to work. Rudy hasn't said much since Jack has gotten arrested. He hasn't said more than "Kim blow up balloons and set these up on the shelves.", "A kid puked in isle 5. Clean it up." And "Hi Kim" "Bye Kim." I smell Jack's icebreakers and Nike deodorant every time I smell my ice breakers in the box. He is like right here next to me.

Me and Cat walk down the driveway with Jerry. Rustling from the trees above us make us jump. Bats fly out to the cows in the field close by. Those cows look so….._delicious_. I lick my lips hungry. Cat waves her hand in front of my face. I look at her annoyed.

"What?"

"Don't."

I roll my eyes. After we say goodbye to Jerry we walk in the direction of Cat's house. She said I can spend the night.

"Only if you want to though."

"I'll eat you."

I say through biting my stubby nails. Soon they will be sharp claws with blood covering them. I shudder.

"I have a dog cage for my dog Ali if you want to use it."

She tries to help me feel better. I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Cat."

The cage won't work but at least she said something about this issue.

"You're welcome Kim."

She wraps her arm around my waist. We hug for a few seconds by the road where people are driving home drunk. Seaford. Once we pull away I hear rustling in the woods by us. Cat didn't seem to notice, she starts walking. I nudge her on the shoulder while watching.

"Did you hear that?"

I whisper.

"Hear what?"

She puts her hair behind her ears. The rustling comes from the woods again.

"That."

I practically scream.

"Kim chill out. It was just the wind."

"How do you know?"

"What would it be if it's not?"

I was about to blurt Jack but that wasn't it.

"Let's just go to my house, there was nothing there anyway."

She keeps walking. I look back at the woods. Something makes a sound. A steam like substance comes out between the leaves. Red/orange eyes blink through the bushes watching me. I shudder. It snorts loudly. Cat doesn't turn around to see if the growling is in the bushes. How can she not hear it? The thing snorts again getting my attention.

"Monsters can talk to each other. Normals can't hear us only if we want them to."

The thing says in between snorts.

"What are you?"

I say feeling four of my teeth grow. I feel them with my tongue; my tongue bleeds from the sharpness. Ignoring it I take a step closer to the bushes.

"I'm closer than you think Kim."

The thing's eyes disappear into the bushes. Cat turns back around.

"Kim come on."

For some reason my teeth go back to normal.

"Okay I'm coming."

When we get to her house her family is fast asleep. Even her sisters and brothers. We tip toe up stairs quietly not making a sound. Her house is really fancy for a big family. 4 floors, priceless glass antiques, everything is always in the right place, beautiful rooms like in designer magazines, and their clothes-especially Cat's- are always fitted and nice. My clothes are all two big- I like them like that- and some of my clothes say "You Suck" or "Is your face hurting cause it's killing me". Hey free country. Cat opens her bedroom door to a princess's room. You would agree if you saw how amazing it is. {I didn't feel like explaining it] I sit on her bed next to her. She grabs her kindle fire.

"Do you want to sleep somewhere you can get out of the house without breaking anything?"

She says not taking her eyes off her kindle.

"Yeah but where?"

"You can try the basement. I'll give you extra clothes for when you come back, if your clothes rip off or something."

"Can I just take off my clothes in the basement then wear them tomorrow?"

"Sure."

After I change into some of Cat's pj's. A kitty on the skirt and more kittens on the pants. We tip toe down to her basement. This was stair case after stair case. The basement's cold hard floor reminds of Jack's cell. Shaking that though out of my head I follow Cat to staircase that leads outside. She unlocks the lock with a key from a shelf. She whips open the old wooden doors. The cold air of fall smacks my face.

"I'll go get you the extra mattress, blankets and pillow in my mom's closet."

_Of course you do. _I thought.

"Should I help?"

"I got it."

She says trotting up the stairs. Kneeling down I run my hands across the hard concrete. Some holes look deep but they are merely just a few centimeters. It feels like I'm with Jack but not in the cell. In my house, with my dad eating dinner laughing and talking. My dad doesn't disagree with Jack's tattoos or that he is a vampire. That would never happen. Jack is in jail and if even tried to get out they would him in there for at least a few months for trying to escape. Jack can't eat any kind of human except for drinking sodas or some other beverage. My dad won't forgive Jack. He doesn't easily forgive strangers like I do. My dad barely ever fixes us dinner only when he is home long enough to. My dad isn't the kind of person who likes tattoos. He doesn't believe in monsters like vampires. Cat's tip toes down stairs jerk me up from the floor. She walks over handing me the pillow and blanket, setting the mattress by the stair leading outside.

"I'll be upstairs."

She hugs me tightly. I give her the hug.

"Okay I'll try not to destroy Seaford."

We start giggling. I feel my ears get pointed. Cat notices them. She pulls away. She points to my ear.

"I'll be fine."

"Good night Kim."

"Night Cat."

She goes upstairs leaving me in hell. Getting comfortable I snuggle deep into the mattress. Like the time I snuggled into Jack's chest because I saw my mom's dead body in a nightmare. Why does everything lead to him?

"Because you are just so obviously falling for me."

A voice inside my head says. Jack.

"No I'm not. You're in this mess. That made me in the mess."

"Yes you are. It's not a mess. My dad did all of this with the help up my brother Jason. If Jason hadn't had bitten me I won't be the undead and you won't have me to worry about."

He says almost like he is about to cry. I blurt out not meaning to.

"Yes I am falling for you. It's not a mess. They did do that stuff but everything happens for a reason. If you won't have been bitten by Jason I won't have met you and I won't have you to think about when you're gone."

It was like I was in fast forward on a TV remote. I know a smile grows on Jack's face.

"I'll be with you through the night. Just think about me. Then I'll know you need me."

His voice slowly vanishes. Right after I hear snorts coming from outside. I jump up off of the mattress. The thing is here again, outside by the steps, watching me.

"He doesn't love you Kim."

It says in growls. Tears well up in my eyes.

"How do you know?"

One tears slowly slides down my cheek onto the concrete floor.

"He could've made the choice not to kill her but he did anyway."

Steam comes up into his face.

"At that time he didn't he killed my mother."

"Slow down Kim. Defensive much?"

My face gets red before I clench my jaw.

"Who are you?"

I growl through my teeth. It picks up a dandelion, plucking of it's petals.

"A friend. An ally…you had a crush on me."

_Garret._

"Yeah you never liked me like that though."

I say trying to hold in my emotions.

"Who said I didn't."

He lets go of them stem of the dandelion, letting it fall to the ground. He turns his attention back to me.

"But-"

"I like you. But now you like him."

"Well I do. If you don't want me and Jack together leave us alone! Leave Seaford for all I care!"

I throw a wine glass at him. He tries to duck put it smashes on his back, leaving a few cuts.

"I'm not leaving Seaford. You better watch it Crawford."

He scatters away into the woods. Forget him then. I didn't know he was like that. In mixed emotions I climb back into bed. I keep hold of the blanket that is up to my ears since it's so cold. I hear laughing and talking outside. Curious I get up to look outside. Little kids go to house to house for Halloween candy. It's Halloween. Cat's family must not eat candy. Her parents think candy gives you cavities. Groups and groups of kids laugh and talk about what candy they got, trading for a better kind, and if there monsters they are real. A little girl with blonde hair who reminds me of me is a werewolf girl. She has a hat with furry ears, a wolf on her shirt, plaid skirt with black belt, furry gray boots, and a big bag of candy. Sighing I get back into bed. Ignoring the laughter of younger kids I fall asleep.

_~Hours later~_

_I wake up with a huge headache. My teeth throb in pain. Tongue rolls over the four teeth. Blood fills my mouth sliding onto my bottom lip .Licking the blood off my bottom lip I weakly get up. My nails are sharp like knifes. I clink the together making noise. Out of the corner of my eye I see myself in the mirror. The pj's are ripped around me barely holding on. My body is covered in hair blonde to be exact. I hold my hands to my head. I pull on my hair forcefully. Strands of my hair pluck out easily. I look at it in horror as my feet turn longer and narrower letting me stand on my toes, making me taller than I really am. My ears form to the top of my head; my nose and mouth form into a mussel. I try not to scream but if you had this transformation turning into a __**DOG**__ wouldn't you scream to? I jump out of the basement through the door to outside. Slobber drips from my mouth as I run towards the woods. Laughing and snickering stops me in my tracks. I turn to see a group of teenagers drinking. The boy with his snagging pants and cookie monster snap back notices me first. He shoves a girl's shoulder who is wearing the smallest shorts to show her butt and the tightest shirt. She giggles and points at me like I'm a piece of shit. One the other boys notice looking like the first boy, he yells_

"_Nice costume ass!" _

_Clench my jaw._

"_You're not badass!"_

_Grip the dirt._

"_We're not scared!"_

_They chuck rocks at me. Some hit me in the face some on my right front leg. I stand up getting taller than they are._

"_Scared now?"_

_I growl. They dash away throwing their plastic cups of beer on the ground. Not thinking I chase after them on all fours my claws scraping the dirt. In five minutes all the teenagers' blood covers my face, paws, claws and my mouth. The teenager's bodies are scattered at least five feet away dead. I run away from the evidence jumping into a lake nearby washing off all the blood. Without thinking again I jump at a group of cows in a field._

_After that my vision goes blurry and I can't remember a thing. _

_I think you make out the ending. _

Jack's POV:

Scraped bleeding knuckles, throbbing headache, oversized jump suit [that doesn't fit me at all}, the worst beds ever. I grip the silver rods blocking me from the outside. A cop around forty years old walks to my cell. He flips through his keys, finding a key with the number of my cell. He gets out the silver cuffs. I don't even try and fight back. I let him chain the cuffs to my wrists. He locks my cell behind us. Some criminals watch me go into the police car to court. They whisper through their windows connecting them to the other. Seaford has a lot of criminals but the court days don't last long. The suspects always did the crime. Some tradition. The cop pulls into the parking lot of the court. News vans have the first parking spots in front of the court. News cameras and reporters crowd the police car yelling at me for answers. The cop backs them up letting me out. The cameras follow us inside but three more cops shut the door in their faces. The cop leads me to my seat diagonal from the judge. Jerry comes through the cameras and news reporters in a new suit, and a brief case.

"Hey watch where you're going mother f******!"

He runs up next to me.

"Hey I am lawyer."

"You're my lawyer?"

"Like you can pay for one."

He sits down next to me.

The doors open again revealing who is sewing me. My dad comes out first in one of his regular outfits, jeans and a plain black shirt with combat boots. I glance over at the guy who is also sewing me. He is wearing black converse, blue jeans and a Louisville shirt for the football game this Thursday. He has black hair trimmed to under his ears. Kim comes out from behind the guy. Well I didn't see her coming here. Her eyes are swollen with no makeup to cover her face, her hair is in a high messy bun on her head, no shoes only socks but the socks are old and have holes in them, the sweats she is wearing are sagging to her ankles but they go to her waist perfectly, shirt she is wearing is AREO but it's so big you can see her left side bra strap. It's a flowered bra technically pink with….What I can't help that I have x-ray vision.

_Yeah I can. _

I turn back around so our eyes won't meet. A finger taps my shoulder. I turn around to see Kim, her dad a few feet away giving me an _I hate you_ look.

"I hope you can get out of jail."

Kim kisses me on the right cheek. For some reason a word writes in my head spelling b-i-t-t-e-r s-w-e-e-t. Her dad doesn't look happy when she does but he doesn't do anything to stop it.

Kim's POV:

When I kiss Jack it feels bittersweet. Feeling my dad's eyes watch us I walk away from Jack and Jerry to my seat. After the jury comes in I can tell they look disgusted with even being in the same room as Jack. The judge has to hit his mallet five times to get their attention.

"Now let's begin. Now tell me Mr. Crawford and Mr. Clark why are you sewing Mr. Anderson?"

She looks at Jack confused but lets my dad keep talking. I tilt my head back looking at the ceiling. Flies buzz around the lights making annoying sounds. Jack looks at me out of the corner of my eye. I straighten up to look at him. He mouths

"What happened on the full moon?"

"A bittersweet nightmare." I mouth. His eyes soften with his shoulders.

"You okay?"

He mouths.

"Yeah."

I say quietly. I shudder in the flashbacks I've had since a few days after the full moon. I adjust my shirt. I move making my shirt side off my shoulder again. I notice Jack looking at me. He looks…..turned on. Oh pu-lease. I roll my eyes tying my shirt in the back with my extra ponytail holder. He smirks.

"Got you."

He mouths. I clench my fists. I turn to him.

"It's on."

The judge slams his mallet on the table. We both jerk in her direction. When she's not looking we provoke back and forth until Jack gives up.


	11. Take it in

Kim's POV:

"Everything ok dad?"

"Yeah, Fine."

He sits at the table gnawing on his spoon –for his cereal- looking off into space. Ignoring the hesitation in his voice, I grab my blue and purple checkered backpack with stains in some places. I'm going to get one when I get enough money. I was going to ask Jack if he wanted to go get my new backpack with me but….like it matters. He is in jail. It's a stupid question to ask anyway. I shove a spoonful of Lucky Charms in my mouth. Tossing the bowl in the sink I dash out the door.

"Bye dad!"

I call over my shoulder. I don't get a response.

~Later~

I honk the horn five more times.

"Come on Cat let's go!"

She runs out of the front door of her huge pretty suburban house with pink shutters and a baby blue mail box. She jumps into the car tossing her backpack into the back seat. Her face looks excited. Pulling out of her driveway I laugh under my breath.

"Why are you so excited?"

She snaps her mouth shut, still laughing inside.

"Is this about me being a dog because you have been bothering me with that all week and-"

"Jack is going to our school!"

She blurts out causing me to stop the car completely. The car jerks back hitting our heads on the back of our seats. Cars beep behind us. Nervous I pull over into a gas station parking lot. I turn to Cat.

"What do you mean? I thought he was still in jail."

"Yeah I know but Emily told me, Kristen told Emily, Sam told Kristen, Kendrick told Sam, Ben told Kendrick, Jennifer told Ben, Jerry told Jennifer, and Jack told Jerry that he is coming to our school!"

She says in long sentence stuttering at the end. {I know a lot of J names}

"Whoa whoa!"

"What?"

"Who's Jennifer?"

"Jack's girlfriend why?"

I take a breath, leaning back against the seat looking up at the coke stained roof from when Sam shook his coke too much and the coke sprayed everywhere.

"Oh."

She says quietly closing her red lipstick cap. Pursing her lips we stay silent. The time ticks by going too 7:00. Cat opens her mouth but snaps it closed. She stays silent not even daring to answer a text from one of her popular friends. I weakly put the gear in drive. All the way to school I was thinking of all these what if's? What if Jack cheated on me with this Jennifer? What if he loves Jennifer? What if Jennifer is a cold blooded bitch? What if Cat becomes friends with Jennifer and leaves me in a ditch? Before I know it were in the school parking lot. Kids race inside seeing who is faster, girls giggle at the boys secretly, nerds carry in some science projects that are due four weeks from now, and some dumbass is trying to jump over some really nice cars on a motorcycle. Wait a second. I grab Cat's arm but she's already looking.

"Is that-"

"-yeah."

"Do you think he cheated on you?"

"It doesn't matter, he already has Jennifer."

I growl through my teeth feeling my fangs slightly appearing. Cat knows so she doesn't say anything to get me mad. I'm already steaming right now. Me and Cat ignore Jack and his friends as we walk past. I feel their eyes watch us as we head for the door. When Cat isn't looking I toss my pencil over my shoulder trying to look like I dropped it. Acting like a prissy girl, I skip back to pick it up when I look up Jerry, some kids who look like vampires and a girl with long black/brownish hair, tight ripped jeans at the knees, knee high black boots, gloves with spikes all over them, a skull shirt with flames and a red heart necklace.

A gift.

She twirls a strand of her hair around her finger watching some crows fly out of the trees. I notice Jack in a block motorcycle helmet, leather jacket, skinny jeans, some retro sneakers, gloves with spikes and a new tattoo on his wrist. A boy mouth with two fangs, blood on the ends of the fangs. Around the fangs say "What lies behind and what lies before us are small matters compared to what lies within us." Well that's deep. He turns to me his helmet covering his face. We stare at each other until the bell rings. Jack's friends groan not seeing the stunt. Cat grabs my arm pulling me into school.

"She so looked bitchy."

"You're telling me, she is a vampire too they are perfect for each other."

She pulls out a teen magazine out of nowhere.

"Where did you-"

She flips through the pages then stops at a page reading it out loud.

"Don't say that in Teen Magazine it says boys like girls more with blonde hair than black."

I snatch the magazine away from her. I flip to the page she was looking at.

"No it's not it says 10 ways to turn your blonde hair to black. And I'm not changing my hair!"

"Alright you don't have to. I'll see you at lunch."

She gives me a hug then walks to her Math Class. Sighing I adjust my backpack on my shoulder then I walk to my Biology class. Kids whisper to each other as I walk by like the secret is so serious. It's probably a made up gossip from Regina Avila. She is the queen of Seaford. She and friends Brittany Richardson and Hannah Louis are like the three most popular girls in school. Hey also hate Cat and me because 1 Cat is the fourth most popular girl in school and two I saw the three of them walk out of the building "The Plastic Surgery Incorporation" and told everybody. I was popular for about two days then they made a rumor that my ass is made up of elephant fat. That is how we are at each other's throats. We fight over everything the other one has. We meaning Me, Cat, Taylor {A close friend of theirs} against Regina, Brittany and Hannah. I get to my Bio class. All the seats are taken except an empty table all the way in the back. Regina, Brittany and Hannah are in the front of the class.

_Stuck ups._

I flop down into the old stool paired by another one right next to me. Pulling out my notebook and pencil I start writing the notes for the day. Bio class is the boring class in my schedule. My favorite class is Language Arts mostly because of my teacher Mrs. Bolton. {BEST LANGUAGE ARTS TEACHER EVER}. The tapping of Mr. Whatever his name is meter stick get my attention. I call him Squidward from the cartoon show on Nick. His huge nose sticks out over his mouth like Squidward.

"Class I would like you to meet a new student."

I glance up not interested. I can't see the new student because of this kid in front of me. Rolling my eyes. I keep writing my notes. Under all of the talking and paper planes I hear Squidward say something to the new student.

"Still over there by Mrs. Crawford."

A figure in all black sits next to me. His vampire tattoo makes me look at him. His hair is in a mohawk but sides are still long enough to cover his neck and ears. The mohawk in the front is in a clunk hiding his eyes. He doesn't look at me as he says this.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

I turn back writing the notes.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"How come you're out?"

I utter kind of scared why he is like this.

"The judge figured out I was 17 not a full adult so she put my dad in jail and let me out a few days after."

He scratches the back of his head.

"But they had a video of you shifting right? So the judge would know you have been 17 for a long time."

I say coloring in the flower I drew in the upper right hand corner in my notebook.

"I broke the cameras so they have no evidence of me being…."

He drifts off knowing I know what he means. I remember how Jennifer was with Jack and his friends earlier.

"I see you have a girlfriend now."

"What?"

Squidward slaps his meter stick on Jack's desk giving us a warning look.

"Class please watch this video about the chemicals we are going to be learning about today are…."

I lay my head on the desk watching the video about the chemicals of blah and blah and blah. The girls in front of us whisper to one another looking at me and Jack. Even Regina, Brittany and Hannah are whispering and looking back at me and Jack. Jack turns to me.

"What are they talking about?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I thought you are popular."

"Well I'm not. Cat is. I'm an outsider if you haven't noticed."

I doodle a dog with a bone in lower left hand corner in my notebook. Jack scribbles something on a piece of paper. Thinking it's a note from one those girls I keep doodling. A note falls onto my notebook. I glance at Jack who is watching the video. I unfold the paper quietly.

"_Can we eat together at lunch?_

_P.S. Just because you're not popular doesn't mean you're an outsider. It means you're different. I am too. We are wallflowers._

–_Jack_"

His writing is connected with little narrow lines from one letter to another like cursive. {I write like this}. I grab my pencil caved in with nail marks from when I couldn't think of the answer on a test I would pinch my pencil till I got the answer. I scribble yes on the paper. Under it I put P.S. with a smiley face blushing. I slide it back to Jack. He unfolds it then I can tell he blushes a bright pink on his pale skin. We both watch the video with smiles on our faces. Another note falls onto my notebook. I unfold it under the desk.

"Do you seriously think that new kid will date you? Pu-lease he'd rather date me than you.

P.S. Just so you know I hate your shoes. Rot in hell bitch!

-Regina"

I write on the paper a comeback. I wrote "Yes I do. Why would he date you than me? Just because you're the Queen of Seaford doesn't he thinks you are.

P.S. And just so YOU know your shirt is giving you back fat. Kisses!

-Kim"

I slip the paper on her desk. She crumbles it up after reading it. Giving me the middle finger she throws the note in the trash. The video ends making Squidward wake up. He passes out a sheet to fill from the video. I finish it before anyone which is weird because I didn't even watch it. After every else gets done the bell rings for second period. I rush to my locker putting my Bio book away. While I am shoving the stuff I don't need in my locker Jack walks up to my locker.

"What class you have next?"

I flip through my schedule in my agenda.

"Um…I have Social Studies." I say getting up with my stuff, shutting my locker.

He pulls out a bright green piece of paper with his schedule on it.

"I have…"

He skims down the piece of paper for 2 period.

"Social studies too."

"Really?"

We start walking towards Social Studies.

"Yeah see."

He shows me the piece of paper. My eyes skim down the piece of paper.

1 period - Biology

2 period- Social Studies

And so on.

"We have the same classes."

I say with huge smile. He shoves shoulder.

"You're really happy Kim."

I think of an excuse.

"I have a friend in all my classes that's why."

I say as we side step crowds of students running down the halls.

"Alright whatever you say."

He says as we turn another corner.

"Yeah because I'm saying the truth."

His smirk turns to a frown for a split second. I shove his shoulder jokingly.

"I was kidding."

"I know."

I roll my eyes.

"You know Jennifer is not my girlfriend."

He says as we walk up a set of steps. I take one at a time as he takes two at a time.

"But you guys are like perfect for each other."

I say looking at paint chipping off the wall.

"Well maybe I want someone totally different."

His voice gets higher at 'want'. My face gets heats up as we walk into Social Studies class. Making no eye contact with Jack I rush over to the seat behind Cat. Jack sits to the right to me. Cat gives me a smile when Jack isn't looking. Okay at least it isn't a full two table we have separate ones. I can't talk about us dating…well we weren't dating but we kissed several times so that would mean we were together…right? Mr. Davis walks in setting his things of his desk.

"Alright we have a pop quiz."

He pulls out a stack of papers from behind his back. Groans from the class fill the room. I tap m pencil on the table bored as he passes out the pop quiz. Right in the middle of the pop quiz the principal comes up on the intercom.

"There is a stranger in the school. Please follow the red procedures. Code red."

My hair stands up on end. Mr. Davis quickly grabs the paper.

"Kids get under the tables over there. It might be a tight squeeze but try and make it work."

All of the other students squish together leave two spots at the end of the row and one spot on the other end under the tables. Cat walks past us smiling.

"Make a move."

She mouths. People whisper even though Mr. Davis said not to. Me and Jack squeeze under the table making me half way on his lap. Mr. Davis pulls down the covers of the windows, turns off the lights then gets under his desk. In the gleam of sun Jack is grinning.

"You know just because your dad doesn't appreciate me doesn't mean you can't like me."

He whispers in my ear making my hair on my arms stand up. His mouth brushes up against my ear. I immediately get off of his lap trying to stay off of his lap but still under the table. He gets a confused look on his face.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

He whispers.

"Why are you being creepier than usual?"

I whisper.

"Cause I can."

That brings a smirk onto his face. Damn it.

"Take it in that you are a creepy weird person."

His smirk gets bigger. Shit.

"Take it in Kim."

"Take in what?"

He pushes a lock of hair behind my ear. Pulling me closer I can tell his breath smells like a cinnamon pop tart.

"I want you."

His voice gets higher at 'want'.

I bite on the inside of my cheek, pretty sure it starts to bleed.

"We'll kill each other if we interact with each other."

"Not if we do it right."


	12. Watch-Listen-Record

I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! I HAD TO DO THIS THEN THAT THEN TAKE A BREAK! I'M SORRY! I'm out of caps! Yay! Okay here I go school, science project, math homework then watching honey beaver eating a cobra on YouTube. L - O - L. Anyway yeah It's SUPER DUPPER SHORT but I have a reason. Work on a four day weekend. I know! What the hell Ms. DAVIS and Ms. SHERICK?! Whatever it was easy anyway. PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Kim's POV:

"Is it over?"

"No not yet."

"Then why is it silent?"

"Jerry went to go get the popcorn _duh_."

I shove him so hard I hear him slide halfway off the couch.

"Where's Cat?"

"Right here."

Cat says next to me. I peek from under the U of L blanket I brought over to see the screen. The same scary face is still on the screen. {I haven't watched it I'm guessing but so what?} I duck back into my blanket of a cave. It's a Friday night after the grueling week of school. Me, Jack, Cat, and Jerry are all watching Paranormal Activity 1, 2 and 3. The first one wasn't so bad. The second made me bury my head into Jack's chest._ Awkward_ is what Jerry said. I shoved him off the couch for making me blush of my moment with Jack. Cat made sure Jerry was okay. Jack laughed made my face red a tomato. Now we started the third and it's already scared the hell out of me. I believe in ghosts but I thought they were nice and kind like Casper not demonic and evil like people expect ghosts to be. Everything is not what it seems in Seaford.

Pops from the microwave in Cat's kitchen make the smell of butter to my nose. We're watching the movies over here because

1: My dad doesn't know about me and Jack dating.

2: My dad doesn't know Jack, Jerry and the rest of their family are vampires.

3: Tomorrow is the full moon and I have been having weird cravings for liver and shit so I am with Jack, Cat and Jerry to help me get though it until the morning after the full moon.

4: Jack and Jerry don't have a house since they got kicked out for knowing me.

5: Their family is hunting me, Jack and Jerry for being monsters and think Cat is too because of her name.

Complicated, I know.

Jack's warming arm wraps around my waist for comfort.

"Where is Jerry? He is taking forever."

"I'll go check."

Cat takes her blanket with her.

"He's coming chill out."

Jack answers me.

Relaxing I rest all my weight on Jack's side.

"Not that much."

He says pretending to cough. I unravel out of my cave of a blanket to shove him on the shoulder playfully. Cat's voice in the other room tells me she went in there.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

He sticks his tongue out at me.

"You asked for it."

I pounce on him, tackling him to the floor. He tickles me in the stomach making me laugh nonstop. He pins me on the floor making me slightly struggle with all his weight on me. His breathe smells like Mountain Dew and a pepper mint.

"Ready for a kiss much?"

His smirk frowns realizing I smell his pepper breath. His face spreads into a grin.

"Don't act like you don't like it."

I push him off of me, making me on top of him. Some of my hair hangs down his cheek brushing it.

"Awesome I'm not acting."

I say mentioning I _do_ like it.

"Then I'll just do this."

He pulls me down on top of him holding the sides of my waist. Our lips crash together giving me a weird feeling of…_hunger? _No passion, no love, no sparks just hunger? I can't believe this. Why is there nothing? Is it because were different types of animals or something?

Control Kim.

Control.

Fuck. This.

Something gets over me and I start clawing and biting at Jack. He defends himself by shoving me aside with his strength then runs around the house which makes it worse. I race after him around the house right on his heels. He flies up to the ceiling in the foyer yelling for Jerry and Cat. I jump up pawing at him. Cat and Jerry run into the foyer.

"What the-"

They can't even finish their sentence without me pawing and growling at them. Cat whispers to Jerry, Jerry mouths something to Jack. Cat and Jerry disappear into the house. With all my attention focused on Cat and Jerry, Jack jumps onto my back his claws slightly going into my stomach. Blood wets my fur.

"Don't do that."

I bark out before elbowing him into the chest. He hangs on his claws still in my stomach. I get dizzy collapsing on the cream colored tile floor. The vision blurs making me see a figure stand above me with wings. He kneels down holding the blood into my stomach by pulling his sleeves over his hands.

"Hold on Kim. Are you there?"

His voice drifts away and my vision turns black.

"Kim? Please stay awake. I only hurt you for your own good. If I didn't you could've killed all of us. Kim?"

I force myself to keep my eyes open. I pull my hands over his clutching them hard.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Awesome."

He leans down and gives me a quick kiss on my black nose. All slobbery and wet but he doesn't care. I can finally relax on the fact that me and Jack are together and no one, not even Garret, can tear us apart.

No POV:

Little did Kim and the guys know that Garret is outside the front door, watching, listening, and writing down _everything._

"Way too easy."

Garret says quickly jotting something down in his note book before his phone rings.

"Yes?"

"What have you found?"

A deep unfamiliar voice asks.

"You will not believe it."

"Good. Come back when you have the three. Leave the cat behind."

"But won't she follow-"

"Listen to my orders."

The voice says sternly almost yelling.

"Sorry sir."

"You're on my team for a reason."

"We are the bad guys right? Isn't this wrong?"

"Of course not we are saving the human race from these foul monsters. We will be reward the money from the mayor if we send them in."

"Yes I know."

"Keep watching."

_He says before hanging up. Garret shifts into the monster he is to watch everything unfold._


	13. The offer stands until we die

Kim's POV:

The rain slides down the window as tears slide down my cheeks. I feel a pair of brown eyes studying me closely. I look away from my dsi to see a boy younger than my father. His gray shirt is scattered with drops of blood still trying to dry. His skinny jeans have claw rips. Blood bleeds from his right calf and his left thigh.

He stays hidden in the shadows interested in me. Putting my dsi a side I slip out of my seat belt. I slide to the window by the boy. I press my face against the glass. He is a vampire, not sure if he wants to be or not. His real family died long ago with his spirit. My mom has always told me when I see a vampire run. I have disagreed.

I think vampires just want to be vampire for a while but then they realize vampires are soulless. He takes a few steps forward startling me. It looked like he was going to vanish with the sun. He presses his face against the window with mine. I make my eyes turn blue. My mom said you should approach a vampire slowly, when you make your eyes your color that means your friends. As my mom told me. He blinks making his eyes black as the shadows. I take in his details with every second. He looks at me too taking in all the details I have.

Something in the sky catches my attention. Bird like creatures fly around in the storm clouds disappearing above them. One bird stays behind watching something in my direction. The bird has long black hair with medium sized wings. She gives me a look my mom gave to me when I did something bad. My dad told me it's scolding. Jack gets my attention again. I whisper to him don't be like the others. Before he answers – I could have sworn he answered when this actually happened- he fades away with everything else. It leaves me alone in a black hole. My clothes change without me actually changing into the clothes I had on the day I met Jack.

~Enchanted

I see myself walking out of the gym with my damn hat with ears sticking out floppily. They hang out on the sides of my hat looking stupid. Why didn't anyone tell me that? I lean against the wall flopping my head back and forth making ears do the same. The rusted old truck engine cuts off in the parking lot. I feel like if I haven't stayed right there I wouldn't have met Jack. Across from me Jack walks down the hall like a bad boy even though he's not. He doesn't see me? I wave my hand in front of his face confused as he walks. Weird. He doesn't look comfortable doing this. Like meeting me is what I am saying. Is this all planned from his dad to meet me? And kill me? I scream as loud as I can but my clone nor does anybody else react.

"ARGH!"

That's me screaming.

"Hey where's the gym?"

He says whipping the clunk of hair out of his face.

"Don't you go here?"

That came out like I'm annoyed with his presence. He looks surprised I said that.

"No….I'm going here this November. I'm in the band."

He says showing my clone his ax shaped guitar.

"I bet your parents are elated of joy."

My clone snickers. I just realized that it sounds like my dog-Scott- coughing up that rat he threw up yesterday.

"Look I'm not trying to be rude….."

He says adjusting his plaid shirt to his shoulder.

"You sure are acting like it."

My clone mumbles. Now I feel like a piece of shit…again. He rolls his eyes at me.

"I'll find the gym myself."

He walks past me leaving me and my clone making me feel bad….again.

"Hey."

I turn around with my clone. The boy-Jack- is standing there with the tiniest smirk on his face.

"What?"

He looks through me to look at my clone up and down.

"Nice ass bitch."

My mouth drops open with my clones. He walks back ward into the gym with his smirk. My lone twirls her bunny ear around her finger thinking. She gasps and dashes into the gym holding her blown up plastic sword me and Cat got at _Dollar General_ for 2 bucks. Since we didn't have two bucks I hid it in my green backpack so the people around us won't except we were stealing. Everything fades away again.

"Why can't I just wake up?!"

I scream making my throat hurt. I go again to sceneries after scenery about all of this monster stuff, Jack and me, and my dad and mom. I finally get to this scenery that is familiar but I forgot when it happened. Wait. I do know. In Garret's backyard when I was 9 and Garret was 9 going onto 10 in 6 months.

Jack's POV:

"Hey where are the paper towels?"

I say from the upstairs bathroom in Cat's enormous house. I could've sworn I heard my voice echo.

"Amazing."

I say to myself.

"In the third door to your right!"

She yells. I look left. 5 doors. I look right. 7 doors.

"Which right?"

"Why don't you guess?"

Jerry yells.

"Ok!"

I yell back. I open the third door to my right. Oh there they are. Grabbing 6 rolls of paper towels I speed down the stairs using my powers.

"Here," I give Cat two, Jerry two, and me two. "I'll clean Kim up."

Jerry snickers.

"Okay I'll get the foyer."

He says still snickering.

"What is so funny?"

Cat asks.

"I don't know"

His snickering lowers down.

"It's funny Cat because he has x-ray vision he he'll-"

He whispers something into Cat's ear. She nods slowly but looks at me disgusted.

"You prev!"

She hits me on the shoulder. It didn't hurt but I'm not a pervert.

"I'm not a prev."

"Well Jerry said you're going to through Kim's bra so….that's a prev."

I narrow my eyes at Jerry.

"What?"

I growl. I won't do anything like that. I think. What like I can help my x-ray vision. I can barely keep up that I am the vampire king. I pretty sure that's a bunch of shit but back on topic. I can't help my x-ray vision.

_Yes you can dumbass._

Stupid voice.

"My bad bro, I'll go clean up the foyer."

He runs away scared with the two rolls of paper towels

"I'll help him."

Cat runs after Jerry. Scoffing I pick Kim up bridle style with the paper towels under my right arm. The chilly wind hits me as I walk outside. I laid down towels on the deck so blood won't get everywhere. I set her down on towels after I close the door behind me. I hesitate to roll up her shirt. Will she care if I see her bra? Shrugging I roll up her shirt to reveal a blue and purple zebra striped bra. Between her rib bones are my claw holes in her stomach. Dried blood cover the rims of the holes making them look like a black hole. Four on each side.

"Oh….shit."

Kim's POV:

The sun starts to set behind the horizon just as we lay down in the grass. I get a crazy, wild, unexplainable idea.

"Hey Garret?"

"Yup?"

He says clinking open a Mountain Dew he stole from his dad. That's one reason I like him, for stealing things.

"I want to run away."

I say unhesitant.

"What?"

He says almost drop his mountain dew all over us.

"Why?"

He says whipping his mouth.

"My mom's death has been making my dad get drunk and….doing some bad things, so I thought. Why no run away with you."

"We won't make it."

He says unsure.

"But the point is Garret, we can be whoever we want to be and do whatever we want to do. You know our parents don't care about us."

"I do it's just….."

He looks away from me at a star our something.

"….I couldn't make it."

He says sadly.

"Why not? You're almost equally strong, fast and athletic as I am. And that's hard for some people."

"I'm not though. I can't play any sports, I'm not fast, and my arms and legs are like tooth picks."

He says pouring his drink at the fence making it look like an old man's face. We used to make pictures with drinks on his fence but his dad and mom made us clean it if we did.

"Alright whatever."

"We can but-"

"Stop buting,"

I say strictly like one of our teachers Ms. Hobbs.

"It was just a crazy, stupid, unexplainable idea. Let's forget about it."

"But Kim-"

"I'm going home."

"Why?"

"I can."

I spat. Spitting my Sprite all over the fence. His dad's strict, stern comes out from behind us.

"Hey get off my property!"

That made me jump the fence and over into my backyard.

~Months ago

Now I'm where I as a tomboy with no life, all my friends were boys except for Cat and Taylor-not so much Taylor- and I had a gigantic crush on Garret.

The summer wind whips my hair over my shoulders as me and Garret chuck rocks down the hill.

"We could do it you know."

He chucks a rock at a frog. Bull's-eye.

"Do what?"

I say chucking a rock at a fish. Miss.

"Damn it."

I mutter not loud enough for Garret to hear.

"Take off, live on our own. Like you said back in fifth grade."

"Oh…..yeah."

I say chucking a rock at a bird. Miss again.

"You want to?"

He says drawing a football in the dirt with his pinkie.

"Want to what?"

I say kick dirt into the water.

"Stop playing with me Crawford. You're the one who made up the crazy, stupid, unexplainable idea."

He says crossing out the football with an X.

"I was 9 and stupid. I got all F's and D's on my tests and report cards. I was a blonde idiot."

"It wasn't that stupid you know. I know for sure now that my parents don't care about me. How about your dad?"

Silence.

"He doesn't give a shit."

I say snapping a stick in half.

"So can we run away?"

"We wouldn't make it five miles across the California border Garret."

He gets up slipping his shoes back on.

"Well the offer stands until we die."

"Nice deal."

I say sarcastically.

"I know."

That's the first clue I got about him starting to like me. I ignored it of course.

_Maybe I should take that offer. That's when I feel cold, soft lips on mine making me feel dizzy, shaking the offer out of my head._

"_The offer stands until we die." He _said_. _


	14. The Past comes Roaring Back

_***Cough Cough* Sorry guys I'm sick. SO the chapter is short. Don't except much or maybe more than usual. *Cough* Here's the chapter. Yay for you guys. *Cough Cough***_

_**~The Past comes Roaring Back~**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

"Finally you're awake." A blurry figure says above me. My vision makes out a dark hair mo-hawk, a worn out The Avengers shirt with all the heroes, plaid red pajama pants and a big grin. Two heads come out from behind the figure's shoulders. "Hey Kim, you feeling okay?" That's Cat for sure. "Yeah I guess so." "Did Jack see your bra?" The other head asks, spiked hair comes out from the top. That's Jerry. "Did he what?" The figure standing before me grin fades. A cough comes out of his mouth and he moves his weight from one foot to the other.

"No," He says with a scoff. Cat wraps something around her; I think it's a sweater. "We should get inside before we freeze to death." Jerry shrugs and goes through the door first, and then Cat. Jack helps me up. I hold on to his sleeve like a guide. As we get inside I feel like drifting off onto the couch instead of sleeping in my personal guest room. "Cat can't I just sleep down here?" I say in a random direction because my vision is still blurry. "Sure just leave a little early because my family doesn't know you guys are here." That's Cat for you. Keeping secrets to everyone, probably even herself.

I walk around the room until I find the soft couch that is huge. My system collapses onto the couch with me as I just lay here. "I'm going upstairs with Cat. Good night." "Good night guys." They call down quietly. "Night." I mumble into the pillow I lie on. "Good night guys. See you tomorrow." Jack says somewhere behind the couch I'm lying on. My vision clears up quickly like it never came to see him scrambles something up and comes into my view. He lays a sleeping bag and a pillow on the floor. That makes me sit up. "Jack, why are you sleeping on the floor?"

He looks up from setting his own cute little bed. "Well you're sleeping up there. Boys can possibly take something away from a girl, especially not you." He says with a grin. I open my mouth to say something put then snap it closed. One reason is because a piece of hair got in my mouth. After I pull it out gently I look back at Jack. He is already to go to bed just not with his eyes closed. "Why did you say that?" His eyes glance at me. "I'm just trying to be a gentleman." 'It looks like your just making me look weak." I say out loud not really thinking what I just said. "SO do you want to sleep on the floor or not?" He says a lot of emphasis on the SO. "No, I just wanted to make a point." He looks at me confused. "If you won't make a choice I will." He is so quick in speed he disappears. "What the hell?" I ask quickly. My arms reach out around where he was like cat playing with yarn. "Where'd you go?"

A force with the strength of a _very large lion_ pulls me down on to the couch, so what do you think I do? I panic. "Let go of me you bastard." I yell in a quiet voice. MY claws start scratching the arms. "Chill out I'm Jack. Not a bastard either." My head rests it's self on his chest. "Sorry I thought you were a stranger." "Nah I'm just here to do this." He says that so quickly I don't even get a chance to move. He tickles me until I shove him back into the armrest with my feet on his shoulders. My chest heaves up and down uneasily fast. Jack leans over me; his hawk perched on his head brushing up against my forehead. "Can't we just sleep on the couch together?" My voice says weirdly like we aren't a couple. BUT we are, right? Why am I questioning myself anyway? "If you really want me to, I guess I will." He says like he doesn't have another choice that's better. His head lies back into the armrest that I shoved him into. "Are you going to come cuddle with me or what?" He blushes a deep-that matches with his dark hair-but tries to hide it with a grin. I crawl over as I say "You look so adorable when you blush, please don't hide it." He smiles even bigger than I've have met him. His arms wrap around my waist as like a bolted lock with an added chain, as if he knew something terrible is going to happen.

I look at him but he already is going to sleep. "Jack?" I whisper. His eyelids open quickly as if he was expecting me not to be here in his arms. "Yeah, babe?" I feel my face go red like a light flicking on, but I don't hide it even if I want to. I asked him not to if he started blushing so why should I? "Is something wrong? You've been acting weird since we've gotten closer." Yeah this isn't even the start of it. I don't know if it's his vampire family, his dad, his brother, my dad, Jerry, Cat, somebody at school, it could be anybody. He takes a large gulp. "Something is wrong. I just don't know _what_ it is or _who_ it is." Now's the time to get worried. My arms wrap around his neck as a silver chain with a bigger lock than the one he has around my waist as I lie my head on chest. I'm scared if he'll leave tonight and not come back till tomorrow or he'll just leave and never come back….forever.

Few minutes later a loud roaring like sound comes from outside making me jump. I look up at Jack, who is already asleep. Seeing his arms aren't locked around me anymore I quickly but silently investigate. Throwing my purple shawl on me tiptoe into the night. Cold air blasts my face uncomfortably, making me tighten my shawl around me. My eyes squint to see far into the backyard trying to see the back fence. She has a huge backyard with a small woods connecting to their neighbor's house. My bare feet slosh in the muddy grass almost making me fall. It's one of those moments in a scary movie where the side character dies or something.

"Who's there?" I yell quietly, the last thing I should've asked. A growl comes from the woods making even the leaves chip off from trees as like old paint, trees branches snap and their trunks swift from side to side. "I'm not afraid of you!" I yell only for the thing in there to hear. 'Yes you are," It hisses like a snake. "I can hear it in your voice, Kim." It says my name. Awe hell it knows who I am. This must be that thing me and cat saw walking home from Strike & Spare.

"Garret why are you doing this?" A scaled

hand reaches out to brush my cheek. "He doesn't love you." I quickly shove it off. "You didn't answer me." I hiss this time. "Can't you see he's using you as a cover?" He shouts, revealing what he really looks like. His blue eyes reflect from the moon. My hands grasp my shawl, my nails hurting my palms. His scaled body is at least 15 feet tall, on fours. Who knows how tall on his back legs? His claws clink on the ground lightly. He lowers down to the ground, crawling closer to me. "No you don't even know what love is!" I slash my claws at him but he catches my wrist just before it touches his face. "I do Kim because I love you." That catches me off guard. I don't even know what to say or what to do. He leans in closer to me but I back up before he reaches my lips. I bit my bottom lip trying not to yell at him, I do anyway. "Garret this isn't fair!" I yank my arm away from him. "Back in the fifth grade I…..loved you also!" "That's awesome. See?" He comes closer to me but I dodge. "No you don't get it! I've finally moved on from those lovesick feelings just months ago. You can't just come back and try to sweep me off my feet again!" Tears start pouring down my cheeks but I wipe them away with the back of my hand. The last thing I say lights a chain reaction attached with wood. "I don't love you Garret!" Next I don't really know how or why but a very strong force throws/whacks me against a tree. My body aches, mostly my back side the most. That's when I hear the voice I've been dying to hear. "Don't touch her." Someone hisses very close by, like right in front of me. "Well haven't seen you in a while." "I don't care, just don't touch her." He hisses again, much louder than last time.

My eyes flutter open quick to see them going at each other's throats like animals. Wait they are animals. I can't just let them fight over me. I'm not that kind of girl. Or maybe I am. I ignore my thoughts and just try to get them off each other. Since trying to pry them off physically I just yell. "Stop it!" I yell as hard as I can, so hard I made birds fly away. Jack goes at Garret with his claws but Garret ducks. Sharp, killing knifes go into my stomach so quickly I can't dodge it either. My breaths are limited; my stomach turns into knots, and my balance is not in my system. As the knives leave my stomach two very familiar voices scream my name as I fall to the ground like a little piece of nothing. Before I black out two other voices scream my name also. My chest heaves quickly up and down and my breath is scratched. The last thing I hear is my dad screaming "What have you boys done?" That's right, what have they done?


	15. The 6:15 Mark

It's like a big back story. I just wanted to get it clear before going on.

No POV:

Screen pans through the streets of Seaford, then stopping at one street. What is so special about this street? The screen pans across the street as a dark hoodie human walks along. The dim lights on this very street gleam against the pavements must be early morning in this small town. It's a suburban street, not close to any other. It may seem that guy in the black is just a teenager walking to school-but he's much more than that. The screen follows the guy in the hood as he cuts through his yard, into the back house, then three doors down on the next street over. Screen pans over three doors down from where the teenager came from to a new kind of personality of a person. This three year old girl with long blonde hair braided into a complicated braid down her back, she runs in the front yard to play with countless amounts of toys. As the little girl plays in amusements, the screen pans to the left in the window of the house she's in front of. Two adults-much similar to the little girl outside-they're body movements and face expressions say that they have some sort of disagreement, which is quickly spiraling out of control of both of them. Somehow fire starts in between them both-not showing who made it-the female shifts into a large wolf, just as the male throws balls of flames at her. The flames surprisingly don't burn down the house, as if the male has the power of how it reacts. The screen pans into the house as he sobs on his knees before the werewolf. The werewolf cries also, like that wasn't them-the real them. This screen pans over behind their house to the one behind them. A boy two years older than the little girl plays outside with an older boy with red/orange/yellow hair in a Mohawk, at least a year older than him. As they play the screen pans into their back door of the house, up the steps and through the door and into a bedroom. Two adults appear to be doing something under the covers, you must know now.

Jack's POV:

My eyes scan the sun rising at the dead on morning, like vampires say. My wings stretch out of their resting places, ready for a good flight for Valentine's Day. It's been several weeks since of Kim's pain from my claws, so I thought this was the best way to say that I love her. {I'll do a chapter of those weeks after this just a perfect chapter for Valentine's Day} Haven't said it face to face but this phone I got will. Not by text though, it follows you by cycling, driving, or even flying. That's my kind of transportation.

Sliding the new phone out of my slim pair of black jeans, I set it on flying then set it back in my pocket. I go east straight, then curve to north east by 60 degrees, rest at a building on the point, and then go east again but slightly north. I rest several times mostly because I'm trying to do it as fast as I can before Kim wakes up at 6:15 to eat breakfast with her dad before he heads off to work at 7:30. Not like I'm a stalker or anything. Just watch her extra closely. I then go northwest in a straight line to south east where I started. I check my phone, making sure I made the right shape. Perfect. I send it before it turns 6:15 on the spot.

Kim's POV:

The birds sing outside as the song 'Ho Hey' wakes me up from my sleep. It's the song when Jack texts, emails, or calls. It's actually my favorite song. I get enough energy to shove the covers off of my still sore body. The bandages are still wrapped around my ribs; I haven't chosen to take it off yet. Not even in the shower. I'm afraid something going to happen that I don't want to happen. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. Getting back to the reality of today I slip into my slippers, take my phone down stairs. I want to be happy and be eating when I read his text, if it is. Making me a crunch bowl of Cheerios as heart shapes my left pointer finger swipes the screen to open the text. The first thing I see if flying in red lettering, then a huge map of Seaford. A red line rounds Seaford High, then the city, country side –where I live-, the suburban streets-where Cat, Taylor and Garret live-, then right back to the city again. My eyes then widen with happiness and my heart just skipped a beat, maybe three times. It's a heart. An arrow points down at the rest of the text. My thumb clicks it twice. Instead of scrolling down I think I clicked a website address. I take three bites of Corn Pops before it pops up. The YouTube sign pops up in the corner then the song comes on in a little sound. That's when I blast it.

"I like your smile. I like your vibe. I like your style. But that's not why I love you. And I, I like the way, you're such a star. But that's not why I love you, hey."

I start bouncing around the kitchen fixing my dad's lunch like I usually do. I jam to the song like I am actually singing it but I'm not, I think I have a really bad voice. "Is it going to do anything different if I think you don't?" A deep voice says behind me but at least five feet away. Then a breeze rushes by quickly in front of me, my hair blowing into my face. The kitchen goes silent as if the breeze clicked off the song. A firm body is behind me, his teeth practically biting my ear giving me chills. "What are you doing?" "Making you feel uncomfortable." I can already see the smirk on his face. "At least you made that heart for me." I turn around before he can do or say anything.

No POV: As they kiss in the dimmed kitchen, Jack reaches to the phone to click play.

"You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you, is you

Being you, just you

Yea the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

la la, la la la la (oh ohhh)

la la, la la la la (that's why I love you)

La la, la la la la (oh ohhh)

La la, la la la la (that's why I love you)"

The screen pans out into the morning but a figure is in the window watching it all, taking notes consistently.


	16. The Pair with the Jar of Hearts

OMG! OMG! OMG! OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I AM SO FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW LIKE ONE OF THOSE ONE DIRECTIONERS! MARSHAL LEE (OTHER WISE KNOWN AS JACK) IS GOING TO BE IN THE NEW FIONA AND CAKE EPISODE (OTHER WISE KNOWN AS KIM AND CAT EPISODE) ! AND HE SO COMES WITH A WARNING LABEL WHEN WET! IT'S ALL LIKE WARNING: SEXY WHEN WET! OH THAT SHIZ IS GONNA BE BADASS! AH!

Alright I think I'm good. Just one more time.

AH! SEXY WHEN WET GUYS!

(Screams like Finn's scream as watching the commercial over and over again)

~The Pair with the Jar of Hearts~

Raymond's POV (you know Kim's dad):

The dishes are piling up quickly in the sink, suggesting me to start while Kim is over at Cat's house. I haven't been there for her that much growing up so now…..it feels the same way. Her usual schedule is eating with me for breakfast, get ready for school then when she comes home I'm not there, when I get back home she is either already asleep or almost done with homework. On Saturdays and Sundays I'm either off one or on the other. Some days I'm off but then that's losing a chance to get more money in my pocket. My ears twitch, hearing something far away. A panel screen door shuts quietly as girl's barefooted feet thump the stairs right before she splashes into the mud. I shake my head getting it out of my mind. It's this weird thing where I can see what's going to happen before it does. I have to get over to Cat's house. I run out the door, into the car and on the express way for Cat's house. Something hits me in my stomach, like someone just hurt my daughter in Cat's backyard.

Cat's POV:

"What do think they are doing down there?" Jerry asks looking down the large staircase as I brush my teeth. "Maybe they're sleeping already." He leans against the wall still thinking about countless ways of what they're doing down there. "Jerry, do you really think they'd be sleeping, seriously?" Shoving my tooth brush back into it's holder, I walk into the hallway where he is. He looks at me, then downstairs, me, stairs, me, stairs, me, stairs, me, stairs. Being his very weird and obvious self he steps back with a gasp. He then looks at me. "No….." He says in a high voice. I then think about what he's thinking about and what they're doing down there. "Jerry!" I whisper/scream, scolding him for thinking about that. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant they may be watching on of my romance movies." "What, I was just thinking. Just a thought that's all." Putting my hair in a bun I turn towards my bedroom door. "We should just go to sleep while we can before you think of anything else disgusting like that." It's not that I don't like Jack nor anything but does she seriously see this going anywhere? They're a werewolf and a vampire, it's just not meant to be. "They would need a bigger space. Like 5 by seven. Or they could…" "Jerry!" I slap him on the shoulder hard. "Ow…." He holds his arm in pain. "Oh pu-lease you're a vampire, suck it up." Giving him a helpful pat on the chest I turn to open my door. Once I swing it open he keeps talking. "Do you really think they're relationship is that disgusting?" He sits on my pink princess bed as he asks. "Well it's just that…." "They're two different creatures or something?" "Well no but I just don't see it going anywhere farther after what just happened with her getting hurt by his claws to calm her down. It's like is that how it's always going to happen we she goes uncontrollable?" "I'm sure they know what they're doing." "Yeah I know they have control over one half, but the other is unspeakable. It's as if….."They're not a couple their like a ticking time bomb." We both look at each other in agreement, as if we are right. A yell comes from outside from the neighbor's house. I and Jerry both look outside to see a figure running to the woods. "Who's that Cat?" "I think that's Garret. He usually goes out into the woods every Friday night."

Garret's POV:

It's not like I wanted my mom to be this way. Ever sense my dad left with his new girlfriend she has been torturing me in the basement, the last place Kim and everyone else would think I'd be tortured by my own mother. "Garret get down here!" Knowing what she'll do to me once I got at the last step I make a jump out the window. I land on my feet perfectly. She yells for me again so I make a break for it. My feet splat the ground in mud as I make my way towards the huge woods connecting to my backyard to Cat's backyard. I've been in these woods before this. I practically know every way through, what lives here, and what things do. My body slows down knowing my mom doesn't know how to get through here, even with those powers of hers. Leaves crunch under something close. It must be an animal or just a monster passing by. Something tells me that it's not just passing by, it's coming for me. I get in position for hand to hand combat, my tail already released as a weapon. "Oh Garret you are so fragile and paranoid." A very deep voice says behind me. I quickly turn, seeing Gregg crumbling a handful of leaves in his clasped pale hands. "What do you want Gregg? I've done what you've wanted me to do." "Sweet, fragile, paranoid Garret, how could you possibly think I'm done?" I take five steps towards him. "I thought taking those notes to my mom would stop all of it with her powers." "Well she hasn't, it's in the bottom of that trash can of hers. I need you to get Jack to hurt Kim." He smiles a big grin of hatred. "But he loves her, how can I get him to hurt Kim without making (like as in him physically making Jack) him?" "Four small words Garret can lead to something huge." "And those are?" "Hand-to-hand Combat, now roar." "Why, there's no….." He then scratches me all the way down my back in a quick breeze. Trying to hold the roar is like trying to hold in a burp, a very loud and anger one. Gregg stabs me in the back, getting me to roar so loudly, the trees slightly move. Once I turn back around Gregg is gone. A breeze quickly runs past me.

Gregg's POV:

"Jessica you have to make Jack jealous." "Why are you so obsessed about ruining his life?" She licks the bones of her freshly eaten cougar. "What do you mean, Jessica? You love him and he's with Kim. Doesn't that fill you with hatred?" "Yes, maybe I do sort of like him. I'm fine though, it was just something little not anything big as love." She takes another huge bite out of it's stomach with a rip. "Come on Jess it's just one favor, I'll pay you something in return." "Gregg Sulkin is suggesting something in return? Well this is new." She says while getting her cougar. "Jess I'm being serious, anything you want. Name it." Her pointer finger's claw taps her chin, thinking of anything she would want. "I want love." Her voice is perfectly serious, like she really wants love. "Jess I was more thinking for you a mansion, life time supply of cougars to eat, makeup from Maybelline New York but this is just….." "Not something you can get." She leans back against the oak tree. "Oh well I can only blame myself. I've been alive for 400 years and I haven't even been on a date." "You and Jack." "Someone I wanted to be with. Someone that I knew it would further. But your way screwing up his life is…just heartless." "Jess come on…." "No Gregg, I'm done with all this pack, Jason being pissed out the vampire king thing, Alice and Emmett being all lovely together, and lastly you without a lady to be with. I bet if you had someone to use your time of this wouldn't be such a problem." As quick as she is she runs off to find something else to eat. I do need to take my time off all this. I quickly run to Garret who will listen.

Jack's POV:

Kim and I are just laying here sleeping until a loud roar comes from outside. I try to move but something is holding me down to the couch. I feel Kim get off of my chest with a breeze, and slam the back door. A voice that never wanted to hear again says "You are willing putting yourself in great danger of loving this girl." His voice hisses at great danger. In a quick second I flip him on his back without letting him do anything before. Grabbing him by his neck I squeeze until he looks dead. Putting him flat up against the wall I get in his face. "You're putting yourself in great danger just talking about her that way." Throwing him down on the floor hard but silent I get in his face again. "Now if you ever get in the way of our relationship I promise and will kill by my expense." A sound gets something or someone thrown into by something very strong. "That's funny Jackson, because I just made you're whole world get thrown." Leaving him to mock me I run outside as fast as I possibly can. Kim is sitting against a huge tree, which doesn't look comfortable. I go to make sure she's okay but I turn to see a guy I really very dislike. Garret Brooke stands before nearly twenty feet away from killing my whole world. My first actual enemy after I tried to kill his mom. She's a dragon just like him, that's why. "Don't touch her." A hiss like growl comes out of my mouth in hatred. "Well haven't seen you in a while." He says cocky. "I don't care, just don't touch her." "You don't tell me what to do Anderson." That's when I fly right at his throat.

NO POV:

'No I can't take one more step towards you.' screen is at an angle where someone could be watching from a far. 'Cause all of that's waiting is regret.' As the two go at one another's throats to kill one another, Kim gets in the middle to try to stop it. 'Don't you know I'm not you're ghost anymore.' Instead Jack's claws miss Garret's face which goes into her torso. 'You lost the love I loved the most.' She falls down in seconds, as they both scream her name. 'I learned to live half alive.' The screen moves right like someone is moving their head. 'And now you want me one last time.' The person watches as Raymond and Bryce run into the backyard. 'And who do you think you are.' Raymond yells "What have you boys done?" 'Running 'round leaving scars, collecting jar of hearts.' Their head moves again to see Kim's eyes close. 'And tearing love apart.' Their eyes move than their head to see Cat run outside, then Jerry not far behind. 'You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.' The screen pans back to shows a black haired woman standing in Garret's bedroom, watching this all unfolds. 'So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?' "You know this is very evil even for you." "A breeze makes her hair move right after. 'I hear your asking all around.' A man appears in a half second right next to her. 'If I'm anywhere to be found.' "I was about to say the same for you. Regina this maybe my best move yet. 'But I have grown strong, to ever fall back into your arms.' I don't possibly see how you can make Kim's life worse than how Jack's is now." 'And learn to live half alive, and now you want me one last time.' The woman holds in her hand a voodoo doll that looks exactly like Kim. 'And who do you think you are. Running around leaving scars.' The man then holds a voodoo doll that looks exactly like Jack. 'Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart.' Her left hand grabs a knife from her pocket. 'You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.' The camera is now a lower level at an angle to reveal some of her face. 'So don't' come back for me, who do you think you are." Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri at a low volume gets slightly louder as she stabs the voodoo's heart. 'Dear, it took so long just to feel right. Remember how to put back the light in my eyes.' The screen goes black for fifteen long seconds as the music plays. 'I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed, cause you broke all you're promises." The voodoo dolls have been set on a table in a dark corner. They both have sad faces and Kim voodoo doll is lying like she's dead, with Jack's voodoo's doll at her feet. 'And now you're back, you don't get to get me back.' Kind of when Kim's parents had that fight. 'And who do you think you are, running 'round leaving scars.' The screen pans up, still showing the voodoo dolls but the man and woman dance the waltz perfectly around the empty space of his room. 'Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart.' As they waltz the screen then pans back outside to the hell whole. 'You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul.' Jerry and Bryce are breaking it up the fight between Jack and Garret. 'So don't come back for me, who do you think you are.' As much as Jack wanted to go back to Kim's house for her he instead dealt with Garret. 'So don't come back for me, don't come back at all.' Cat is following Raymond out of the backyard with the bloody Kim in his arms. 'And who do you think you are, running 'round leaving scars.' He puts Kim in the back seat, with Cat in the passenger. 'Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart." He then slides into his car. "What are those boys doing back there?" 'Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul.' "A thousand years of hatred as come to bite the four monsters in the ass." 'Don't come back for me, don't come back at all.' The screen pans over Cat's house-which has their light turned on seeing what the loud noises are coming from. 'Who do you think you are?" The car speeds off, getting far away from the boys fighting about whatever that hate about one another, not Jack and Jerry anyway. "Who do you think you are?" The boys then run off into the woods for the Green family not realizes a thing. "Who do you think you are?" The screen is now in Garret's bedroom, now standing by something. They then drop a half broken heart into a jar of at least more than five hundred half hearts of a game over a thousand years. They then waltz all over again in their over joined happiness.

The thing about what Kim's dad said-Raymond-is all in my avatar.

YOU KNOW HOW I WAS FANGIRLING BEFORE THIS CHAPTER WELL NOW I'M GOING CRAZY. I just realized this story has

REVIEWS: 89

FAVORITES: 26

VIEWS: 13,400

FOLLOWERS: 33

COMMUNITIES: 0 BUT I OR YOU GUYS CAN MAKE SOME Because I have no idea.


	17. The Voice Behind

Kim's POV:

My head hits something hard, making me jolt awake. It must've been the wall to my right. A pitch black room sits before me making me scared then ever before. I just had a nightmare that Jack was here, sucking my blood from the five sockets of darkness. He hurt me painfully but I do know it was his and Garret's fault. They couldn't even control their anger to realize that I was trying to break it up. I'm not that kind of girl who just sits back to watch boys fight over her. I didn't even want one boy in the first place. Yes, I did like Garret-just a smudge- but then Jack came along and swooped me off my feet. Like how I felt how much I don't want to be, I'm attracted like a magnet. As if that love sick feeling is quickly forming when I started having a crush on Garret. Jack has at least hurt me several times emotionally, physically, and mentally. The thing is I still have those damn butterflies in my stomach every time I get near him or even think about him. There are those damn butterflies again.

Struggling to even get up I quickly but gently (mostly on my stomach) to the stairs. Once at the bottom of the steps I use the two railing to prop myself up each step. Male laughing on the upper floor makes me go even quicker. I don't know why, probably I was hoping Jack would be talking to my dad like friends, but no Kimberly Mary Jane (Sorry if you don't like her full name, it was her mom's) Crawford you just got injured by him. He couldn't possibly be boy-friend material. My hand clutches the door knob, most likely getting someone's attention. The door squeaks open as a crack forms to show me who's in the living room. My dad sits in the red over stuffed rocking chair; one boy with red hair in a Mo-hawk sits on the long couch with a beer bottle in one hand, the TV remote in the other and Garret siting on the love seat. "Kim I didn't think you would heal so quickly." My dad says with a happy grin of me being able to at least get up with help. "Yeah, you can say that again." Shy smile spears on my face, mostly because one red head I've never met is in my living room having a beer with my dad, and Garret who is half the reason I almost got killed. "Kim, this is Bryce." With the shy smile still on my face I hobble off into the kitchen. Footsteps follow me making me feel uncomfortable. The red head appears in my vision, obviously coming for another beer.

He then turns to me with a bright smile, almost as bright as his hair. His hand extends from his side wanting a hand shake. He then puts it down with his beer then comes over to hug me. I don't really bother to shove him away mostly because he seems nice like a brother. My dad then comes into the kitchen, then smiles just as bright as this red head's. "Good that you two are getting along, I was afraid you wouldn't." "Why it's not like we have anything against each other." I say just as this kid pulls away. "Well that's good because….." My dad sits down next to me like it's serious. "Well what?" "Kim before you go asking questions just listen." "Alright, I'm all ears." I take a bite out of an apple in a bowl on the table, not really wanting to ask any questions in the first place. "Bryce and you are brother and sister." I almost drop my apple out of my hand and mouth as I take a bite that doesn't end. I set it down to listen more closely.

"Before your mom had you she had Bryce. At sixteen, just like you, he started developing….powers." Garret leans against the wall in the hallway, very interested. Bryce just stands there quietly, tossing an orange from one hand to the other. "Your mom was very worried. She didn't know how to calm him down when it was his time of the month to grow very powerful, the slightest sarcastic joke about would blow him up. So we sent him to boarding school." He pauses to let me refresh. "But what about before he went to boarding school, I didn't meet him before then did I?" "Yes you did but your mom insisted I erase your mind of anything of Bryce Alexander Crawford's existence." "Now why would she do that?" Once those words escape my mouth, Bryce leaves the front door in a flash. "She didn't like his kind of powers." "Well but….." "She didn't like him because he could something like this." His pointer finger lights up in red, orange, yellow and slight white. He leans it over and lights up the candle near the window. My mouth drops open in shock. "Why didn't you tell me this?" "I was afraid you won't accept me like your mom didn't accept Bryce. There is something else important I need to tell you." Seeming serious I turn to please excuse Garret, but he's already outside talking with Bryce. When I turn back my dad has a paper and a pencil, the paper has drawings already.

On the far right is a scaled creature with a long neck and tail, most similar to a dragon. The next on the right is a large dog, hairy with fangs and looking like it wants to kill. The next one over is a vampire. The strange thing is it seems like this guy been alive for centuries. The next guy looks like Bryce, but much older and looks like he has more skill. "These are the four clans, lion pride for the flame or packs for werewolves. We all have a hatred for one another, which practically destroyed your mother's and my relationship." "So how did your parents let you get to together in the first place?" "Well this maybe shock to you but I was called bad boy in the dictionary. I was a runner, didn't have any care in the world. Then one day I saw your mom. She was out in the woods hunting just as I was with my quiver of bows. That's how we met." He sits back and takes a sip of his beer. "What about mom? What was she like?" "She was very beautiful and amazing. Except for on the full moon am I right?" He pokes my stomach trying to be funny. Glaring at him with narrow eyes he continues. "Anyway, I have no idea why she had that affair. I am very much sure I didn't do anything wrong." His eyes stare out the window in sadness. I never knew something funny could go in the complete opposite direction.

Knocking on the door gets me and my dad out of our daydreams. We both turn around, with Cat banging on the door like a maniac. I quickly get the door before Cat tears the house apart. Cat comes in with a side bag, with a big poster sticking out of one side. At barely gets out what she has to say in breaths. "Hey guys, Kim we need to talk like now." "But Cat….." "It's important let's go!" She then dashes down into the basement. Giving my dad a quick kiss on the cheek for hope, I then dash down the basement stairs after her. "Cat what was that about?" As I turn the corner my question has been answered. Cat put up an Adventure Time poster above my bed, but instead of doing anything normal friends do she's shutting the curtains of the windows and then runs past to shut the door. She then drags me over onto my bed to see the poster close up.

The poster has your usual characters on it. Then again it's in gender bender. Every character seems familiar. Cat then puts a black marker in my hand. "What do I do with this?" "Do those characters seem similar?" "Yeah I guess so but…." She turns me to the poster. 'Then write their names down, hurry!" Once she says that I feel like I know everyone their names.

Me as Fionna, Cat as Cake, Jack as Marshall Lee, Jerry as Lord Monochromicorn, Regina as Ice Queen, Garret as Prince Gumball, Bryce as Flame prince, dad as BMO, Sam as Lumpy Space Prince, and Grandpa George (her mom's father) as Tree Trunks.

As I sit back to look at what I did, I realize that it was just big blank poster board tapped against the wall. The drawings look like the real thing except more in a pg-13 between rated-R kinds of thing. Fionna is more skinny at the waist, bulky at the legs, stomach, and upper area, Cake looks pretty muscular, Ice Queen is in some tight clothes, Prince Gumball looks muscular as a prince, Flame prince looks big in flames, tree trunks looks healthy for being old, BMO looks a little bigger, Lumpy Space Prince is slightly thinner, Lord Monochromicorn is just plain old ripped along with Marshal Lee as well. He is riding Lord Monochromicorn other than Prince Gumball.

That raises my eyebrows a little. Cat looks at me in confusion. "How'd you do that?" "I don't know. You just gave me the marker, which I just thought I was going to write the names but instead I did…..whatever this is." "Damn Kim I didn't know you could draw." "Cat but there's someone missing. I just don't know who it is." "Weird we might as well think about it then." We stare at the picture of my drawing for who knows how long. "Plus Marshal Lee is riding Lord Monochromicorn than Prince Gumball. Why did you draw it like that?"

"Probably because she was thinking of me."


	18. The Realization

_**~The Realization~**_

Kim's POV:

"Probably because she was thinking about me."

So, yeah I don't really know what I was thinking when I drew the picture. This dude must have mind reading or something to know what I was thinking if I seriously don't know. Cat and I turn at the exact time towards the basement steps. Garret stands as the voice's owner, most likely heard what we said before all this. "How do you know what she was thinking?" Cat asks in my defense. Since Jack has come into this town she has been inching away from TEAM GARRET to TEAM JACK. She seriously called them that. This is not the Twilight saga but she shook her head. "Mind reading, a weird fact to though. Dragons have had it for over 3 thousand years."

"Yeah like that's true." Another voice says to our left diagonal. Cat and I turn again to just see plain darkness. "Who's there?" I growl out. Mostly because I'm sick of this bullshit and it's a full moon. That I forgot about. The creature slowly inches his way out. "Kimmy, you should know by now. You were thinking of me while you were drawing that picture of yours." He's floating in mid-air, with no wings in sight. "She was not." Garret yells. "Garret, how would you know? Dragons didn't even have mind reading for 3 thousand years; the vampires gave it to them right before the war. So that means it has lasted a thousand years to this day." Jack is now hissing with his fang sharp and Garret is now practically blow fire through his nostrils, making me feel I should break it up. It is a full moon; I can get them away easier. "How'd you know all that?" "I've been studying he way of us 'creatures' for five hundred years." "Smart-ass." Garret mumbles. "I've been called much worse."

They are so close they can each hit one another. Garret can use his tail, and Jack and use his wings. I get up so quickly I don't even know what to say when I get where I want to be. I am now between them; feeling like one is thinking I'm protecting one from the other. "Stop before this gets out of hand, you both know what happened last night." Jack doesn't move a muscle while Garret looks out the window. Cat looks at me as I look at her. "Cat you take Garret up stairs. I'll talk to Jack."

Garret looks at me with a look, Cat gives me a smile and whispers 'Don't stay down here too long, the sun is going down quick. Who knows what happens when you put a werewolf and vampire together on a full moon.' She then takes Garret upstairs. As I turn my head, she is right. The full moon is just barely rising behind the trees. My eyes meet Jack's as he knows what I was looking at. Not one of us speaks a word-maybe because we know what's going to happen we just don't want to leave each other. We just sit on my mattress looking at something else than anything but each other.

Footsteps come down the stairs. Thinking it's Cat I just stay put, Jack does the same. Instead my dad comes down. Jack didn't know so he doesn't move like my dad won't see him. "Kim, I'm going to drive…" My dad stands at the foot of the stairs speechless. He opens his mouth to say something but he doesn't say anything. Jack has a sleeveless shirt on-revealing all his tattoos and scars. There's red stuff on his jeans, most likely human blood. Jack is that kind of vampire who does anything he wants. He's barefooted too which is like the worst. Most of all, me and Jack's hands are intertwined.

He opens his mouth again but he doesn't know what to say. For defense he did marry another 'creature' so he can't say I can't date another. He leans against the wall trying to figure this out. "Kim will you please come into the other room, we need to talk." When your parent says that it's like a life or death situation, also when you lie that's the worst. He watches me as I walk into the guest bedroom. I sit on the bed just as he gives Jack a look of 'You keep your ass right there in that damn seat or so help me I will hunt you down and beat your ass'. Once he walks in and sits down he starts on a very rough start…..for me at least. "Kim I did marry another 'creature' but this is just….." "Dad I know but just think about it. Cat knows how much I like him and how much he likes me." "I at least need to speak with him. Can you switch places with him?" "Sure, I'll be right back."

I get up and walk to my room. Jack surprisingly has his as still in that damn seat. He isn't even looking up as if my dad will decline his presence. I sit down next to him that makes the bed squeak. His eyes look my way. "Is he going to beat my ass?" I didn't think he would ask that, less than give the offer to. "No he just wants to talk." "I better get ready then." He leans down near the blood stain. Once he get back up it's gone. "How'd you do that?" "Sometimes I drink the color red, it's weird I know." "I think it's cool." He blushes a bright red on his white skin. His hands make an orb that makes red converse then another for a long sleeve black shirt. He laces the converse on his feet, slip on the shirt, he then ruffles his hair to hide the neck tattoos and his ears pierced. Instead of giving me a risky kiss on the lips he smacks one on my cheek. When he's out of the room I just want to hear their conversation badly. My ears twitch.

Jack's POV:

When she leaves the room her dad gives me a look. His mouth says 'She'll be back in a few minutes'. His eyes then disagree and say 'You keep your ass right there in that damn seat or so help me I will hunt you down and beat your ass'. So what do you think the vampire king would do? I think he would kill his ass then eat him whole. Instead I listen to his command and stay put. Not because I have nowhere else to go or I'm full. I did because I actually want a relationship with Kim. So I wait. I don't bother to look up anywhere, mostly because he may be right there watching me. My hand makes contact with my new scar on my neck. Gregg and Jason hurt me. Yeah I thought they obeyed me. But no they said I have to be ready for everything. Footsteps come my way but I'm not sure who it is so I keep my head down. Bare feet walk in on the fluffy carpet. I'm still not looking up.

She sits down as the bed springs squeak. My eyes look her way but I don't move at all. "Is he going to beat my ass?" My voice sounds scared like a little boy. She looks surprised I would say that or even think about it. "No he just wants to talk." What kind of dumbass am I? "I better get ready then." I lean down and suck of the blood stain. Yeah I drink the color red. "How'd you do that?" "Sometimes I drink the color red, it's weird I know." She gives me a nice smile. "I think it's cool." My face heats up like a big red light. Still blushing, I make red converse and a long sleeve black shirt. Looks good if you ask me. I lace up my converse and put on that shirt, and then I ruffle my hair to try to hide my neck tattoos and my pierced ears. I give Kim a kiss on the cheek, just in case he's watching. Before I walk through that door I breathe through nose and out my mouth.

Here we go.

When I walk in he's sitting in a fancy designed chair, most likely passed down from generations. He points to another fancy chair just not as fancy. He leans forward with his elbows on his knees. "So how long you've been alive?" Now this is getting me nervous. He didn't ask are you Kim's age or how old are you he asked how long have you been alive! "A thousand years, counting how long I lived as a human." "Got a family?" He asked that like I'm cheating on Kim. Which I didn't. Is it hot in here or is it just me? "Kind of, vampire adopted me. Don't have a motherly figure though." "You and Kim have something in common." He says that like I should keep talking, he talks first. "I and Bryce have been thinking about getting the Fire lion pride, Werewolf pack, Dragon tribe, and Vampire clan to make an agreement so this hatred for all these years will blow over." Did he put Vampire clan last just because he isn't fond of it? "Good idea, I'll see if the Vampire clan back home agrees." "Why not shake on it now? I've heard through some of my other friends from other tribes are saying you are the new vampire king. Seems like you control everything that goes on in the Vampire clan." "Well I will. My father figure is the vampire king so I can't take over until he's passed." "He is?" "Yeah, you sound surprised don't you know he is?" "Jack there hasn't been a vampire king since 13 thousand years ago. He was some guy named Joseph-" "What!" I am standing up now in shock, I didn't even let him finish. He has lied to me since I got bitten. It's unbelievable how he lied to me for all my life. My relaxed hands turn into fists. "Mr. Crawford there's something I have to do." "Where you going?" he and Kim says at the same time as I am already halfway up the stairs. "To get the crown that's mine."


	19. Author's Bye-Bye

_**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER**_

_**Author's Bye-Bye…..for now**_

Alright before I even get started on how I'm NOT on my laptop I just want to say I seriously don't know when my stories will pick up again. My laptop got all screwed up, it will turn on just not to put in my password. This is weir dhow it got all screwed up right after that one A Thousand Years chapter. If I wanted this to happen you would not know about it. That was a really bad joke anyway maybe I'll get it fixed today, tomorrow, this month, or in six months. I have no clue. So I'm just asking you guys to be patient on the stories. I may get the time when the owner of this laptop isn't using it to update once or twice a month. I really don't want to go but it's the only choice I have, seriously. So for now you may just want to catch up on your other stories you're reading, favorite some other authors and live your life, because I'm going to be living mine while I can get my laptop fixed. Well I have to get back to thinking over and over about what's going to happen in these stories. I'm thinking of writing them instead for now in a notebook, that's a great idea isn't it? This is goodbye I guess…for now.

_**Sincerely with all my heart and lots of effort on these stories, and this amazing website that has changed my life with countless twists and turns I have to say for the first time ever on here**_

_**Love-**_

_**The one and only RA!NBOW DA$H, The-One-Who's-Caught-in-the-Middle, Red. Wolf. In. The. Dark, Queen of the Dragon Flame, Haley or **__**Alex Wolfe 23.**_


	20. Author's Arrival Back

"I"ll be back." - Terminator.  
WELL HERE I AM, IN THE BLOOD AND FLESH. I'M BACK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW. Ok, done with the caps lock button. Just one last time...swear. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm done. So let's do ketcup! Obiviously I haven't done really anything with these stories. I did say I would write it in a notebook...it was more like FAIL #756. It was a complete disaster. Let's just say I SUCK at putting pen to paper (it was a pencil) then putting my finger tips to the keys. I'm going to say what I'm going to do.  
haley's list:  
I'll get the part 2 over with of THE WASABI WARRIORS.  
Get All These Little Things done and let me click the complete button.  
Keep rolling with The Walk of the Wolf.  
As I'm doing that find a path for A Thousand Years.  
KA-BOOM! WHOOSH!  
I haven't had this in like a month, I'm gonna be off my game - HAHA. So you'll see one of my chapters soon, not sure when yet. You can tell I'm not a offical writer yet, obiviously. =F (vampire fangs) 


	21. Interlude

21 chapter but really it's 18 because of those author notes.  
~Interlude~ ~Alex Wolfe 23~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The breeze whips away my hair from my face, my eyes squint but all I see is fog. Voices behind me yell all sorts of different things about the same thing, but none of them can change my mind. I turn back around, their faces mixed with all varieties of expressions. "Kim you can't find him in this weather just come back inside!" My monster self makes me cough out a growl of anger at my dad. "How do you know, you're not a werewolf like I am!" The breeze-once again-blows my wide collared shirt from my left shoulder covered to it being uncovered. "Kim I don't think you should question the vampires, I've heard they torture the ones that shovew themto the bottom!" Chills run up my body at Garret's comment but I shrug it off, it's just the breeze Kim, just the breeze. "Kim "I've only know you for two days but you shouldn't do this, it's too risky!" Like he hasn't done risky choices for love, too. Wait how do I know that. Did I just read his mind? Might as well use it to my advantage. "Like you haven't done risky choices to be with someone you love!" He gives me a confused glance of questions with no answers. "Kim this is crazy! How do you know he isn't on their side?" Cat yells over the wind, but it quickly picks up again. "I know him Cat, he wouldn't do that with his choices-only their's!" Jerry gets my attendtion with a sound-where no one else can here us but us two. "Kim you shouldn't be thinking what they can't do, more like like what they can. Jack has been there for us but Gregg is very powerful, even though he isn't the vampire king." Jack screamed at them about how he was lying to him since they met-which he has no clue when, so he was saying 'my whole life is a lie' over and over like a curse. "Then what can make Jack more powerful then Gregg?" Our converstation stops with his silence. All their eyes are looking in my direction, just not directly at me. I quickly turn around to face it-nothing like the main characters do in the scary movies. They shudder and stand still like they were going to disappear. Someone gets a grip around me tightly-one I can't escape it's crasp. The five of them scream in horror, they don't know what to do. My dad and Bryce blow up in flames, Jerry hisses and expands his wings in less than five seconds, Cat steps back in the house quickly but some kind of orb of blue pulls her back-out of my vision. "Cat!" I manage to scream out before the figure behind me shoves knives in my stomach, but not just the knives some kind of liquid is with it. Their screams are silenced by something I didn't see.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Get up bitch!" A deep voice yells as a thick whip whacks me on the legs, brusies and blood already in the making. The cold floor under me feels old, like it has been here longer in life than my grandpa George. My body system manages to get up, not as fast as the person wanted me to most likely. My vision fog clears only for me to squit at the figure stand over me. Something shiny and decrotive keeps it's perch on their head. "Now stay here and stay quiet before anyone else has to deal with you." the deep voice says. It could be a hint to stay alive or a problem that has to deal with him. When the figure turns the corner-after locking and slaming my cell like cage shut- I scramble over to to opening. "Wait!" I say only I say it in the way only monsters can hear, but he keeps on walking. The back of their head looks familiar, even with that crown. "Jack!" He turns back around, his face not sure what emotions should place this moment. His pace is quick but not too questionable. "How do you know my name?" His faceis serious, which makes me oddly confused. "What?" Our faces are just inches apart, the bars in the middle. "You know what I said." The crown glows a bright red, as if blood is locked inside. "Tell me!" His hand grips my neck, feeling more pain then I've ever had. My breathes struggles to get out and my neck feels like it's dripping with blood.  
"We are in a relationship!" Once I yell that, his grip loosens to let me breathe just a little bit better. "I'm listening." His deep voice demands. Then I think about all the things we've been through. "We work together at Party City, our friends don't know what to think about this, we've watched those cliche movies and when they'd kiss we would throw popcorn at the screen, we both know who's better at bowling between us, our families aren't the best, the clans we are from hate each other, you can play gutiar, your dad sent you to kill me but you didn't." Jack's grip on my neck finally loosens for me to slip out back onto the ground. He doesn't look like he heard what I said but he says something. "Anything else I should know?" My bare feet step forward, scraping against some shards of glass I missed before. Risky choices for love. My fragile hand slips into his, he doesn't rip away. "I love you." The blood in his crown seems to rise slightly, making me question 'what is that really supposed to do?' He seems to be thinking about what is happening, giving me slight bits of hope.  
To my horror and despair he pulls his hand back to his side, steping away from me. "I don't love you. Never did. Now get...get away from me." Tears so thick run down his cheeks, but he doesn't say a single word. He walks out my vision, into the shadows. Something bulids inside of me but I have no idea what it is. A voice tells me to turn around, which I do. The full moon is almost clear to the world but a dark and enormous cloud covers it before it can shine through the window to make me shift. It may be sadness...anger...rage...madness. Nothing stops me so I beat against the floor with my fists. WhenI bring them back up for the 20th time they bloody, cement covered and broken. Just like me. A pain forms on my neck, alarming me that the time has come. A liquid forms in my eyes but it sure isn't tears. The liquid is burning my eyes. I pull my hand up to get a puddle of it's source. When I pull it back to see what kind it is, it almost makes me stunned. The puddle in my palm is warm and blood red. I've never seen anything like blood coming from your eyes. In the end...this is Seaford. Anything can happen when you least expect it.  



	22. UGH! - not a real chapter

HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! THIS JUST LIKE, LEGIT, SUCKS. Alright I've gotten my laptop back, as you can see from the latest A Thousand Years chapter. BUT the things is I have to use NOTEPAD. You don't know how close I've come to banging my head against the wall. I CAN'T EVEN CHANGE THREE WORDS INTO A DIFFERENT FONT WITHOUT THE REST DOING THE SAME THING. How can I make a heart breaking, dramatic, confusing- sorta like Twilight -story, a crush to crush relationship with one being a werewolf and the other being a mermaid with still trying to figure out highschool day by day, a friendship strong held by 25 year old friends hanging out, going through rediculous, lovestruck, stupid, crazy, fun adventures together while living in California with their sensei Rudy, Joan 38 year old mall cop with no social life whois always watching Jack and Jerry like a hawk, faleffle making genuis who owns a bussiness shop dedicated to them, a high school blown story about two different people from the otherside of the cafeteria, just trying to get through but they evantually get in each other's way, PLUS all the dreams I have of making all those other stories...oh yeah new dream I have up so if you're a DIE HARD kickin' it fan or MY LITTLE PONY check it. I'm gonna have to figure out how to get microsoft back I guess. The only thing I regret is not using a flash drive for all the crap. Is that a target with 'BANG HEAD HERE' on the keyboard, didn't notice - I've been typing for like six minutes now - let's see what happens. ANSWER = uhy7yuh77yhhhhhhhhuy7u6yojhvtggohgvfvgjkjbhuh Great...now my head hurts. :( 


End file.
